


A Knight's Honor (KingBurr)

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Illegal Activities, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: {Finished}It all started with the day the King of Great Britain arrived in the town of Maryland in the Kingdom of America with his court.The talk of a peace treaty was to take place in two days. And during that time, there is a feast, welcoming America's soon to be new allies. And the war that has roared between the two kingdoms, will be over after years of fighting.It's not simple for the Knights of America though. Especially for Sir Aaron Burr. He noticed a certain someone during the feast. A Prince. The next heir to Britain's throne. Prince George William Frederick is what got Burr's mind scrambled. Prince George and Burr soon met each other in the safety of night. They were considered lovers if anyone saw but both denied it. Burr, would be sacrificing his title and could be stripped off his title and burned at the stake. Prince George, on the other hand, would bring shame to his whole family. He won't become the King everyone expects him to be.Burr has two choices. Continue seeing Prince George. Or forget anything that happened between the two. Should he sacrifice everything he has for a Prince he's just met. Or should he honorable? And have the right mind everyone expects him to have.





	1. {Prologue}

"I'm sorry, Aaron, but this has to be our last..." George sighed, not looking at Aaron. Aaron's eyes widened in fear and bewildering confusion. 

He grabbed George's face, making the other man to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" He breathed out, his dark eyes shining in the dim moonlight. 

"I mean..." George held one of Aaron's hand. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Leaving this kingdom and returning to my own." 

Aaron panicked, his heart beating in his ears. "I'm going with you!" 

"No, Aaron." George shook his head in disagreement. "It's too dangerous now that your king has declared war on us. If they find out you're with Washington, they'll kill you. And you know how  _this_  is forbidden. It's against the law."

Aaron stared at Goerge for awhile longer, as if he's trying to glue the image to his brain. And without thinking, he leaned in, pressing his lips to George's. 

 _Please don't leave_ _.._.


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole kingdom is waiting for another kingdom's arrival.

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

_"I heard the neighboring kingdom is visiting today..."_

I looked up from my book, seeing Alexander slip into his leather boots.

"I know that Hamilton..." I rolled my eyes, returning to my books. "I'm one of Washington's knights too."

"Right but you're not his  _best_  knight are you?" Hamilton smiled.

I chuckled, not taking my eyes off my book. "Right because that title goes to Lafayette." I raised my eyes, now looking at him. " _You,_ on the other hand, is just some low page of the king."

Hamilton gasped and stormed over to me. "I am not a servant! I have earned the title of the knight the same day that you did!"

I shook my head as I shut my book. "Oh really? Then why doesn't Washington order you to fight? Why does he order you to write letters instead?"

"I-"

A knock came from the door.

"Are you two serious?" A thick French accent came from the door. "The King called for us ten minutes ago!" Lafayette sighed. "He had me to fetch you two..."

I nodded before I stood up and brushed myself off, trying to look presentable for the King. Alexander grabbed his sword, shoving it into his sheath before walking out behind me and Lafayette. We hastily walked through the castle, arriving in the throne room moments later. All the knights turned our direction, parting to let us meet the king. We all kneeled before him, bowing our heads to show our apologies.

"I'm sorry for being late, sire" Lafayette said as Washington motioned for us to stand.

"That doesn't matter now..." Washington sighed. "Right now, I'm reminding you your roles for today." He glared at Alexander.

"Hamilton, you're with me today." He growled. Hamilton opened his mouth to protest but Laurens had elbowed his rib.

"Don't fight it, Alexander." I heard Laurens whisper to him. "The king isn't in a good mood right now."

"Burr, Lafayette," Washington tapped his foot on the floor. "You two greet our visitors. Bring them to the front of the castle where Hamilton and I will greet them."

"But sire, are you sure Burr is presentable enough for Britain?" Hamilton asked. "Look how intimidating he looks."

"You're just jealous that the rest of the knights are taller than you." Thomas chuckled. Hamilton faced him with a glare.

"Thomas, I suppose you don't want your horse to trample over you today? You know, after what happened to your saddle last fortnight, I suppose it's alright if I-"

"Hamilton, enough!" Washington yelled. Hamilton jumped, biting his lip. I heard Jefferson silently laugh behind me.

"Maybe I should have Jefferson with me today!" Washington wasn't yelling anymore but his voice was still loud enough that the servants by the door visibly jumped by the sound of it. "Maybe, you should help Madison look for plants instead of greeting our visitors with me by your side!" Washington glared at Hamilton. "Would you like that?"

"No, sire..." Hamilton swallowed hard. Washington let out a sigh, his gaze still cold as he stared at us.

"Jefferson, Mulligan, Laurens, Lee, you four keep a close eye. Even if the king has come here for a supposed peace treaty, remember that they are still our enemies. I don't trust them..." Washington frowned. "The rest of you, look your best for tonight's feast." He growled.

_"Dismissed."_


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Great Britain finally arrive.

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

I stood firmly by Lafayette as we waited for the king and his knights to arrive. I was a little uneasy, to be honest. 

Even if the king came here to make peace, there is a chance he will attack. We must be always on guard. 

"Stay calm, Burr," Lafayette spoke suddenly, making me jump a little in surprise.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the cobbled path ahead of us. 

"Stay calm," Lafayette echoed. "I can see that you're a little stiff. It's alright. The king came here for peace. Whatever happens, happens but stay calm." Lafayette faced me. "If they see that you're afraid, they can take that chance to attack or even disgrace ourselves in front of the king." 

"Right..." I mumbled, taking a deep breath. 

We stood outside for God knows how long. Though I could tell it was already midday, due to the sun being in the middle of the sky. And then we heard it. 

Whinnies and cries of horses. 

In the distance, men rode their horses, marching towards us. Lafayette and I straightened our postures as they made their way closer. 

They stopped a few feet away from us before Lafayette stepped forward and introduced himself. 

"You must be King Frederick," He said firmly. "I am Sir Lafayette."

I carefully studied the king and his men. The king was riding a white horse, wearing a crown atop his head. He also had white hair, pulled into a ponytail. King Frederick and the two knights on either side of him were the only ones wearing a cloak. Their surcoats were red, opposed to our dark blue one. 

Their coat of arms was a yellow lion, which was standing on its hind legs and its forepaws stretched out in front of it. It also wore a crown as it seemed to be roaring. 

"I was ordered to lead you to the castle," Lafayette answered. "Please follow us." Lafayette and I bowed our heads respectfully before walking into the city. As we passed, everyone stopped and bowed their head respectfully before murmuring secrets to each other. We reached the front of the castle. As Washington had said, Hamilton and he were waiting there. 

King Frederick and his men hopped off their horses as Lafayette and I stood next to Hamilton behind Washington. Washington stepped forward with a smile and a laugh. 

"America welcomes you, King Frederick of Britain," Washington smiled, shaking King Frederick's hand. "How have you been?"

"Well," King Frederick answered simply. "The journey here was a bit rough, I must say." 

"Ah, is that the reason why you took another fortnight?" Washington asked. 

"Yes," King Frederick took a quick look around. "I must say, after all our years of fighting, I have never gotten to see your kingdom." He smiled. "And I must admit, it is magnificent!" 

"Many thanks, Frederick," Washington chuckled. They continued to talk as they walked into the castle. King Frederick's knight's remained outside, calming their horses, as it seemed that the horses were a little bewildered at the unknown territory. The servants walked outside, taking the horses and leading them to the stables. 

"Come," Lafayette said to Hamilton and I. "We must prepare for tonight." We nodded before walking towards the entrance. We parted ways, walking to our chambers to fully prepare for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Knight's Honor! A KingBurr Hamilton Au where I don't have a single clue on what I'm doing!
> 
> I mean... 
> 
> Hi! My name is Ly, welcome to another fanfiction...?
> 
> It's a KingBurr (King George III and Burr) where King George is still a prince and Burr is one of Washington's trusted knights. I got this idea in the middle of the knight (haha) and I mumbled along Lafayette's part in Aaron Burr, Sir:
> 
> "-The Lancelot of the Revolutionary Set"
> 
> And I've been watching waaaay too much Merlin (If you don't know that show, you should, it is amazing, I love it to bits) and my tired brain just said. 
> 
> "HEY! MAKE AN AU WHERE THE HAMILTON CAST ARE IN A MEDIEVAL ERA!" 
> 
> "What ship tho? I've been wanting to make a Jeff-"
> 
> "HoW aBOuT kINgBUrR???" 
> 
> "...."
> 
> "...."
> 
> "Alright!"
> 
> Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> ~Ly <3


	4. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast starts.

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

I took one last look at my reflection on the window before I grabbed my dark blue cloak, tying it around my neck. I grabbed my sword, which was on the bed, before placing it into my sheath. I grabbed my book atop a table by the door before walking out my chamber.

I stepped down the hall, servants stepping out of the way to let me pass. I slipped into the Great Hall, seeing that Washington and King Frederick wasn't in the room yet. Though the knights were talking to each other, seeming to get along with each other well. I spotted Lafayette seated close to the head of the table, next to Hamilton. I walked toward the empty seat next to Lafayette, staying close to the walls. 

I quietly sat on my seat, contrary to the loud chatters of the other knights. 

The two kings and two other knights walked into the Great Hall. The knights and servants fell into quiet hushed whispers as the two kings sat at the head of the table. The two knights- which I presume are the princes due to the circlets around their heads- sat across the room from Lafayette and me. 

Washington stood from his seat, raising a silver chalice. 

"A toast! To King Frederick and his kingdom!" He smiled, turning to the king to his left. "Soon to be a new ally of ours!"

Everyone raised their glass and cheered in agreement. 

The music continued in the background, along with the chatter and the laughter. 

I was never the one to talk. I was like Madison of some sort. 

....

Scratch that, I'm not like Madison. 

Madison was really shy, not the type to talk about  _anything_. He only talks to one person without stuttering. Thomas Jefferson. 

Yep, Thomas Jefferson. The knight who gets hurt the most. And that's why Madison is comfortable around him. He always gets wounded in fights and he ends up in the physician's chambers every other day. 

I- on the other hand- just don't like talking to other people. Usually, because I have nothing to talk about. I'd rather just read my book, not involving myself with any ideas Hamilton ever has. Though, I do talk to others once in awhile. Like, Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens, Jefferson... And surprisingly, Hamilton. 

I opened my book, starting to read from under the table. 

Lafayette nudged me, causing me to look up at him. "Mon ami, why are you not celebrating?" Lafayette asked with a smile. "This is something of great matter which needs to be celebrated! Why stick your nose in a book like always?"

"Well, I..." I cleared my throat. "I'm not the one for parties..."

"Ah, but mon ami," Lafayette smiled. "If you do not celebrate you will not make new friends."

I shrugged, returning to my book. 

Lafayette yanked the book from my hands, shutting it with a sigh.

"Hey!" I glared at him. "You made me lose my page!"

"You are the worst Burr..." Lafayette chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "You make me feel so tired."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't take my books from me," I grumbled, snatching back my book and hitting him on the head with it. 

"Do that again, and you'll see something burning in the fireplace by nightfall," Lafayette grinned. "Now, celebrate or you'll make a bad impression on behalf of the king." I let out a quiet sigh before nodding. 

_"Fine..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another chapter. I edited this in class (Geez, almost got caught >.>)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Ly <3


	5. Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sees two princes on the other side of the room.

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

The feast, so far, was boring. 

There was not much happening. Well, not much interesting things.

Though, at one point, a jester had entertained the court which was... I guess, satisfactory?

I frowned. 

The  _"Great"_  knights of America are now drunk of their asses. 

All except Lafayette and Mulligan of course. Though they are the heaviest drinkers, they are actually responsible and never get drunk at a time need. 

And the night is still young and the peace treaty has not been signed yet. In about two days, as what I was told, is when they will sign it. 

I let out my probably seventh sigh as my eyes turned towards my book which sat on the table close to Lafayette. I was tempted to get it but due to past experience, I would probably be hit with a spoon by Lafayette. 

I looked up, glancing from across the room. I caught sight of the two princes, talking to each other and the knights around them. 

The one on the right seemed to not really interest me. Though, the one on the left... Was a different story. 

He took after the King Frederick's image, with his white hair and pale blue eyes. His white hair was pulled into a ponytail, secured by a black bow. Like his brother, he wore a circlet and a red cloak. And he wore what the other knights wore. Red surcoat, hauberk, gauntlets, linen clothing, leather boots, etcetera, etcetera. He laughed at some joke I couldn't hear. 

He seemed... interesting...

"Interested in the princes, I see?" Lafayette laughed. 

"Hm?" I asked, turning towards him.

"There," Lafayette looked over across the room where I previously was looking. "The one on the right is Prince Edward. The second oldest son of King Frederick." Lafayette downed his mead. "The one on the left is Prince George William Frederick. The oldest son of King Frederick. I hear he's also the best knight Britain has," Lafayette chuckled. "I wish to challenge him one day. He seems like someone who can give me a good fight!" Lafayette beamed. 

"So, he's the future King of Britain?" I asked. Lafayette hummed in agreement as he poured more mead into his tankard.

"He certainly fits the role for a king," Lafayette said. "Confident, Strong, Wise." Lafayette thought. "Cocky..." Lafayette and I laughed at his joke. I raised my tankard, softly hitting it against Lafayette's.

"To our new allies," I smiled. Lafayette returned the smile.

"To our new allies," He echoed before drinking his liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing this during band practice and my fingers hurt from having to play so much :')
> 
> ~Ly <3


	6. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George crashes into Burr outside the Great Hall. Literally.

**_Aaron_ ** **_Burr's_ ** **** **_P.O_ ** **_.V_ ** **_._ **

I sighed as I walked through the castle, greeting guards on the way back to the Great Hall. After drinking mead with Lafayette, the other knights became a little... out of control. So, I decided to get some fresh air and take a walk around the town. 

It wasn't much since I had left my book inside the Great Hall but it was enough to make me not sigh every couple of minutes. I took my time getting back to the Great Hall so I had shut my eyes, enjoying the silence in the hallways. 

_Step step step_

I heard fast footsteps echoing throughout the hallway but I ignored it. It's probably one of the guards or Madison forgetting something in the throne room again. The footsteps became closer and closer, prompting me to open my eyes. Though when I did, I was knocked down, feeling a weight on top of me. 

I groaned exasperatedly, waiting quietly for whoever it was on top of me to get the fuck up. 

"Oh, goodness!" I heard a British accent. Great, one of our guests is on top of me. "My sincerest apologies!" He gasped as I felt the weight on me lessen. I sighed softly before picking myself up off the floor and dusting myself off. 

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see none other than Prince George William Frederick himself. He stared at me with concern in his pale blue eyes. They shined lightly with the dim moonlight on them and up close, I noticed how he was taller than me. 

"I'm alright, thanks," I shrugged. 

"I apologize once again," Prince George bowed a little. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I turned the corner and- Oh, I'm just so terribly sorry." He rambled on, causing me to raise an eyebrow. 

"Hey, it's alright. No need to apologize." I raised a hand in defense. 

"Right..." Prince George bit his bottom lip. "Oh!" He exclaimed causing me to jump a little in surprise. "My name is Prince George William Frederick of Britain," He smiled as he held out a gloved hand for me to shake. I stared at his hand, contemplating if I should introduce myself. 

"Take your time, no rush..." Prince George chuckled causing me to look up and stare at him blankly. 

"Sir Aaron Burr," I huffed shaking his hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Burr," He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. He let go of my hand and bowed once again. "I must get going now. I hope to see you again," He smiled softly as he ran down the hall once again. 

I frowned, standing in the hallway by myself for a few minutes before continuing to walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I am so tired and fuckin' school has been up my ass this week.
> 
> Well, here's another chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> ~Ly<3


	7. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr gets an unexpected visitor after the feast ends.

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

_"Ah, Burr!" Lafayette called out to me as I approached him._ He raised an eyebrow with a frown. "Where were you? Hamilton and Jefferson almost got into a fight in front of King Frederick and his men! You were supposed to be here as my backup!" He crossed his arms. 

"I decided to take a short walk," I shrugged, taking a seat next to Lafayette. 

"A  _short_  walk that took almost an hour?" Lafayette snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Exactly," I chuckled grabbing my book. "I'm going to retire for the day, good luck," I nudged him as I poured more mead into a tankard and exited the room, book in hand. As I walked toward my chamber, I took small sips of my mead. 

Though my mind kept going to Prince George. 

I nearly choked on my drink as I kept replaying the scene where he smiled at me, his pale blue eyes amused. 

What am I thinking of?!

I walked into my chambers, feeling a sense of relief wash over me. I'm finally alone and safe from whatever tonight was... 

I sat on a nearby chair, groaning as I stretched. I heard my joints crack as I let out a small satisfied sigh. I settled my book on a table and started unbuckling my boots, slipping it off right after. I untied my cloak, standing up to hang it on a nearby rack. I took off my surcoat and hauberk before changing into more comfortable clothing. Right when I slipped under my covers, I heard a knock on the door. I decided to ignore it.

Hopefully, they'll go away... 

But alas, they didn't. 

Instead, they opened the door and stared at me as I stared back. 

"What do you want?" I groaned sitting up, squinting to try to see who was at the door. There was a silence between us, giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. I could see the white hair. Red cloak, the circlet. 

_Prince fucking George..._

"If you're not going to say anything, maybe you should shut the door and get out," I grumbled, glaring at Prince George. 

"Oh, Right..." He exclaimed. "Sorry for entering like that. I didn't know where my chambers were and there was no answer so I thought-"

"Just save it," I sighed. "I don't really care if you barge in or not. Just close the door on your way out," I said as I laid back down. 

"Sorry," Prince George called out one more time before shutting the door.

_Finally, some peace and quiet!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O o f, finally I posted another chapter >.>
> 
> ~Ly <3


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron fights Thomas during training

**_Aaron_ ** **_Burr's_ ** **** **_P.O.V_ ** **_._ **

_"Fuck!"_  Hamilton growled as his sword clashed with Mulligan's. 

"C'mon Alex, give up!" Mulligan laughed, raising his shield to block Hamilton's attack. 

"How 'bout you shut the fuck up and let me focus!" Hamilton barked causing some of the knights to chuckle as they continued to train. At one point, Mulligan kneed Hamilton's stomach, though Hamilton did not back down. He just took a deep breath and continued lashing out at Mulligan. 

"That's one thing I like about ya, kid!" Mulligan exclaimed as he clashed his shield against Hamilton's causing Hamilton's footing to falter and fall back. Mulligan pointed his sword at Hamilton before he could get up. "You just don't know when to give up." 

_It's true. The man's non-stop._

Mulligan held out a hand for Hamilton to take who hesitated before taking it. Mulligan huffed, patting Hamilton's back. 

"You gave me a good fight today, kid." Mulligan laughed as he and Hamilton stood on the side. Lafayette observed us, his gaze resting on me. 

"Burr," Lafayette called out. 

Not surprising. I'm usually the one called on since I'm always reading instead of training. 

"Jefferson," Lafayette instructed. I sighed, unsheathing my sword and grabbing a shield from the rack. Jefferson and I got into position, getting ready for the match. 

"Hey, Burr!" Jefferson called out with a grin. "If that sword's too heavy for ya, maybe you could fight with a book instead!" He laughed along with some others. 

"Well, let's just hope you don't end up in Madison's chambers again today. Seriously, what do you do there? Get down on your knees and-"

"Alright!" Lafayette interrupted, shooting me an amused smile. "Ready?"

Jefferson and I nodded in agreement. 

"Begin!"

Jefferson and I circled around each other, our shields close to our faces as we both glared daggers at each other. And then I forgot that I wasn't fighting Hamilton and Jefferson is willing to wait. 

"I know your tricks, Burr!" Jefferson called out. "I know you always wait for your opponent to strike first!"

"Damn, he got you there, Burr!" Laurens called out from the small crowd. I sighed softly, before I swung my sword quickly, barely scraping Jefferson's shield. Though, Jefferson- who was expecting an attack from above- raised his shield slightly, covering his face and giving me an opportunity to attack his legs. 

I took that chance, clashing my shield against Jeffersons', his feet stumbling back though he kept his footing. Before he could resist any further, I kicked his shin, making him stumble back slightly. Using my whole body weight, I clashed my shield unto his once more, fully knocking him down. I swung my sword but Jefferson managed to block it with his shield. 

"Shit!" Jefferson said through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah Burr, fuck him up!" Hamilton cheered. I growled, lashing my sword once again though Jefferson had rolled to the side and got up. Everyone cheered except for Hamilton who was grumbling and Lafayette who was smiling and shaking his head. 

"I'm not going down that easily, Burr!" Jefferson chuckled as he moved forward, swinging his sword. I didn't have enough time to dodge so instead I had blocked it with my sword, the first sound of metal hitting each other stinging my ears. 

"Ya givin' up yet?" Jefferson asked as he kept swinging his sword, prompting me to block it with my shield as I stepped back. I didn't give a response except for small pants. I looked for an opening. Something.  _Anything!_  

Then I saw Madison watching the fight with admiration in his eyes. He stood with the cheering crowd, though he was easy to miss and was quiet. Jefferson swung his sword as I blocked it with my shield. I pushed him back slightly and swung my sword, hitting the top of his shield. He swung his sword in retaliation though I had side-stepped, turning and swinging my sword which harshly hit his back, the hauberk clanging. Jefferson fell to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. Everyone cheered though Madison had run to Jefferson, checking for any bleeding. 

I smiled to myself as I watched Jefferson get up, ignoring Madison's protests. 

_I just embarrassed Jefferson in front of his crush..._

I quietly sheathed my sword and returned the shield to the rack. 

"That was a really exciting fight!" I heard someone say to me. I turned my head, seeing Prince George and his brother. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I shrugged, facing them completely. Prince George's brother held out a hand for me to shake. 

"Prince Edward," He smiled. I shook his hand. 

"Sir Aaron Burr," I introduced myself with a small respectful bow. 

"You know my brother, right?" He asked. "He told me what had happened last night. I am so sorry he did that..." Prince Edward patted Prince George's back who had his arms crossed across his chest. 

"It's not a problem, Prince Edward," I said with a small smile. "He already apologized, you don't need to do it again."

"Burr!" Lafayette called out to me. The two princes turned around, facing Lafayette. He strode over, bending down to whisper something to me. 

"We are summoned by Washington," 

I gave him a small nod before facing the confused princes. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you today, but it seems that I have to go," I said. Prince Edward gave me a small nod though Prince George frowned. He nodded, either way, softly smiling as his brother dragged him to watch another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know real sword fights between knights barely had each other swing swords but hey, this is a fanficton so I can do whatever. Not really but- you get the point...
> 
> ~Ly <3


	9. Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is pissed at something... Something that no one knows about.

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

Lafayette and I stood in front of the King, staring at him as he seemed to be thinking.

"Frederick has decided to stay another fortnight..." Washington mumbled ever so quietly that I had almost missed what he said. "It's only been a day and I already see his soldiers snooping around the castle!" He growled, slamming his fist on the throne.

"Lafayette, Burr!" He ordered, at which Lafayette and I straightened our postures. "I want you two to find out their plans. It doesn't matter how you do it, just don't get caught alright?" 

"Sire, I understand Lafayette, but why me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I had also summoned Mulligan but I had sent him out with a sentry moments earlier. But, I chose you since you actually know when to keep your mouth shut," Washington huffed.

"Yeah, unlike Alexander," Lafayette snickered.

"Precisely, now get out," Washington pointed at the door. Lafayette and I bowed our heads slightly before walking out and into the hallway. Lafayette and I returned to the training grounds silently, each in our own worlds at the moment. 

I honestly do not know where to start...

Why would Washington choose me? I have no social skills whatsoever so bribing one of the knights isn't going to work. Plus, a knight is sworn to their king for life. I'll just get myself killed if I even dare to bribe one of them. 

Pry and look for evidence? No, that's Mulligan's job. 

"Lafayette you're back!" Hamilton called out to us, kicking me out of my thoughts. He walked over to us with a grin. 

"What's so funny?" Lafayette asked with a raised brow. 

"Nothing, just that Jefferson is in Madison's chambers once again," Hamilton snickered. "I swear, there was no wound or anything but Madison just wanted to  _double check_  so he basically dragged Jefferson to his chamber," He laughed, causing Lafayette to chuckle as well. 

We all stood by the other knights who all straightened themselves as Lafayette walked by. 

"Lee and Laurens," Lafayette didn't hesitate to say before he turned around to watch the two men walk to grab a sword and shield from the racks. The match started immediately, Lee being the coward he is, tried to step back as he blocked Laurens' quick attacks. 

"Hmm, it seems you're back," I heard someone say to my side. I turned my head to see Prince George, his hands behind his back and his eyes glued to the fight in front of us. 

"It seems I am," I shrugged, emitting a small scoff from Prince George. "And it seems that you're still here."

"Well, yes, my brother decided to explore the town for a bit. I decided to stay and..." He took a small breath. "Watch how America's knights fight." 

I turned my head back to the fight. Surprisingly, Lee had Laurens on the floor though Laurens kicked his leg with such force that Lee fell backward, screaming. 

"Shit!" I heard Lafayette gasp as he ran out to the field to crouch by Lee. 

"America's knights train... brutally, don't they?" I heard Prince George say. 

I shook my head as I watched Laurens pick himself up from the floor and crouched by Lee as well. 

"Nope," I said. "It's only Laurens who does this. I can't believe Lafayette paired him with Lee without hesitation..." I held back a laugh. Lee complained about something which caused Lafayette to stand up with a small roll of his eyes. 

"Lee, your leg is not broken, you're overreacting..." Lafayette huffed. Laurens poked Lee's Leg where he had kicked it. Lee smacked the back of his head causing Laurens to growl at him. 

"Stop touching it!" Lee barked. 

"I'm just seeing if it's not broken!" Laurens barked back. 

"If it really was broken, then I would be screaming out in pain if you touched it, dumbass!"

Laurens perked up, gasping and pointing at Lee. "He admits it! It's not broken!"

"Shut the fuck up, Laurens!" 

"No, you-"

"Enough you two!" Lafayette kicked Laurens over so he was laying on his back next to Lee. Lafayette unsheathed his sword and harshly stuck it in the small space between the two knights. "I've had enough of your childish bickering!" He snarled. "For once, act like proper knights of America!"

I heard Prince George snort as I let out a small sigh. 

"They are idiots..." I mumbled. 

"I never expected to see this in America," Prince George sounded surprised. I would too if I was a prince of another kingdom and see idiotic knights in their enemy's kingdom who they've been losing to for the past few months. 

I watched as Lafayette took the sword from the ground, his face full of fury. 

"What's he doing?" Prince George asked. 

"Well, you're about to see," I answered. 

Lafayette growled, stepping on Lee's stomach, applying more pressure with each passing second. Soon enough, Lee was apologizing hastily, pleading for Lafayette to stop. He did, and right when he lifted his foot, Lee scrambled to his feet and scampered off. Lafayette then glared at Laurens who peeped out a small sorry. Lafayette grabbed Laurens' sword (which was on the ground) and stabbed the dirt right next to Laurens' head- probably a centimeter away. And with that Lafayette turned to us, fire in his eyes that basically told us to get out of his sight. 

"Well....that was.... harsh..." Prince George said. I watched Hamilton run up to a gasping Laurens', helping him off the ground. 

"That's not the harshest thing Lafayette had done," I frowned as I watched Lafayette storm off, his dark blue cloak slightly flying behind him. Something was on his mind. Did Washington say something that pissed him off?

"What'd he do?" Prince George asked. 

"He almost broke a knight's hand just for talking back rudely to him," I replied

"Does he do this all the time?" Prince George asked as I walked off, him following close behind. 

"Not really, he's actually a pretty nice person most of the time," I said. "Seeing him like this is such a surprising sight."

"Well, Burr," Prince George walked faster, facing me and stopping me in my tracks. "I'd like to know you more. Maybe we could go to the tavern today? Have a cold tankard full of mead and just have a swell time," Prince George smiled at me. "What do you say?" 

I frowned at him with a small annoyed look. 

I don't have anything to do today... And I was hoping to just sit by a tree and read...

"I don't really like to drink," I said, looking up at him. 

"That's alright!" Prince George nodded slightly. "We could still talk, right?" 

His pale blue eyes glimmered with some sort of happiness that made it hard for me to say no to. 

Shit. 

"Well... Alright..." I shrugged as Prince George beamed and walked to the nearest tavern. 


	10. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George invited Aaron to go to the tavern with him.

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

"Where did you come from?" Prince George asked with a sweet smile. 

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really paying attention. 

"Well, everyone's from somewhere, aren't they?" He asked, sipping a little of his mead. "So, why are you any different? Well, unless you were from here; Virginia?"

"Ah," I shook my head lightly. "I actually traveled here from the town of New Jersey,"

"Hm, Jersey..." Prince George nodded. "I heard that's one of the dangerous places in this kingdom.'

I laughed quietly. "It's mostly true since everything is legal in New Jersey!" I softly smiled at him. He smiled back once he placed down his tankard.

Everything became quiet all of the sudden.

_Well,_ _not_ _literally._

I could still see everyone's mouths moving. They still seemed to be talking to each other. Though, I couldn't hear any of it.

My eyes followed Prince George's movements; how he played with his fingers. How he slightly pressed his lips together. How his pale blue eyes met mine, which caused my face to heat up and upon instinct, I looked down.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked up a little, not having much courage to stare at him. I saw a small smile tugging at his lips and at that moment, I wanted to clog his head. I looked back down, the heat on my cheeks lessening.

"Just... reading a book... That's all," I mumbled.

"Pardon me but..." He paused for a moment. "Isn't that your book on the table?"

And at that moment I wanted Hamilton to kill me, shoot me with a crossbow and throw me in the river.

My face was burning as I slowly reached out for my book, dragging it across the table towards me. I didn't even have the guts to look at Prince George. Man, I'm more of a coward than Lee. Prince George let out a breathless laugh before letting out a small hum of approvement.

"You know, I've only talked to a few of the Knights of America, but I think you're the most amusing," He smiled at me and I swear, that I felt my heart skip three beats.

"Well, uh...thanks," I shrugged, trying to play it off like nothing had happened. "I'm usually the quiet one."

"Hm, well my father always jokes about the quiet one always being the loudest in bed," He winked at me causing my cheeks to burn up even more.

I coughed quietly, letting out a small forced laugh. "Well, you're not so bad yourself..." He smiled at me with small fondness in his eyes. 

"I don't know why father decided to have a war with your kingdom a long time ago," Prince George shrugged. "Your kingdom is actually a fun place, I'm glad my father is forcing me to stay another fortnight," He hummed. Then, it struck me. 

My orders. I had forgotten about them... 

"Well... Why is your father forcing you to stay a couple more weeks?" I asked carefully, looking at Prince George. 

"Well, he didn't really tell me," Prince George replied with a small frown. "I was reluctant to agree but he's the king. I don't really have a say in it."

My eyes widen, eyebrows shooting up. "But you're the prince! You're his first-born are you not?" 

"Actually, wrong," He held up a finger. "His first-born is actually my sister; Princess Augusta. She's actually here but she didn't come to the celebration last night." He shrugged. 

"But you're the next king!" I exclaimed. "Your father should at least listen to your decisions."

Prince George let out a small laugh. "Well, it's his decision anyway. Plus, I see no harm in staying a couple more weeks in America," He flashed me an amused look. "At least I have more time to talk to you!"

My cheeks felt warm. 

Okay, okay, hold on! Snap out of it. Let's go back to my orders. 

_Okay..._

Either Prince George really has no fucking clue why his father decided to stay a little longer, or he's really good at lying. 

"Well anyway, I'd like to explore the town!" Prince George's face lit up. "Maybe you could show me around?" 

I hesitated before nodding, standing up and grabbing my book. Prince George left some schillings on the table before leaving the loud tavern with me. 


	11. Favorite Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes George to his favorite spot outside the town of Maryland.

_**Aaron** _ _**Burr's** _ __ _**P.O.V** _ _**.** _

I felt uncomfortable walking through the town with Prince George by my side. I don't know why I felt so... weird? odd? What's the word? Bizarre, I guess. Just a few minutes earlier, I basically yelled out my opinions in front of his face. That is not me at all...

"Do you have a favorite part of the town?" Prince George suddenly asked. I bit my bottom lip, my grip on my book tightening. Don't tell him, don't tell him,  _don't tell him_! He's not my friend... 

"The town is great although I don't have a favorite part..." I replied quietly. Prince George nodded hesitantly. 

"Do you have a favorite part of the kingdom?" He asked.

Stop, stop, stop! 

"Well, uhm..." I fumbled with the book. "Not far from here, I go there almost every day to read," I answered. Prince George stopped walking, prompting me to stop by his side also. 

"Is it alright if you take me there?" He stared down at me due to our height difference. 

_Fuck my life!_

_"_ Well, I-" I stopped myself. I don't trust myself enough to answer. 

"It's alright if you don't want to show me. I understand," He frowned with such disappointment. 

"No-no!" I stepped back a little with panic. "I could take you but it's just-just-well, it's-"

Prince George chortled, his cheeks lightly dusted with a light shade of pink. I pressed my lips together in embarrassment, avoiding his gaze. 

"What I'm trying to say is..." I hastily searched my brain for a sufficient answer. "It's... I don't think you'll like it..." 

"Bollocks!" Prince George exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it." I frowned. Should I fight it?

Fuck it, this could help me with my orders, right?

"Well, alright... If you say so...." I sighed in defeat. Prince George's eyes lit up with joy. 

"Alright, then let's get going!" He smiled. "We don't have all day!" He grabbed my arm, basically dragging me to the stables. 

"Good afternoon, Prince George!" I saw a man petting a horse in the stables. He wore round glasses, brunette hair and black clothing to match. 

"Afternoon, Samuel," He smiled at the man, not letting go of my arm. The man glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who is he?" He asked. 

"Ah!" Prince George promptly lets go of my arm, pointing at me. "Samuel this is Aaron Burr," He introduced me as he slightly pushed me forward to greet Samuel. Samuel reluctantly held out for me to shake. 

Ah, an introvert, such as I. 

"My name is Samuel Seabury," He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sir Aaron Burr of America," I returned the smile. 

"Well, we have to take off, Samuel!" I heard Prince George say behind me. I turned around and I realized that Prince George had already climbed onto a horse and is waiting for me outside the stable. I took one last look at Samuel before saddling a horse and leading it out the stables. I climbed on and gave Prince George a small nod. 

"Lead the way," Prince George said. Our horses trotted through the town, out the gates, and into the nearby woods. It was quiet...and peaceful. Something you don't really get in New Jersey or Maryland. 

The birds tweeted as they perched on trees, the sounds of rushing water soon flooding my ears. It's been three days since I visited the woods and I already missed its peaceful sounds. I breathed in the fresh air spring had to offer. I slowly breathed out with a smile. 

"You really do like it here don't you?" Prince George asked as his horse trotted alongside mine. I led him astray from the main road and deeper into the forest we went. 

"Huh?" I asked, turning to him but returned to facing forwards."Oh! Yeah, I really do like the forest."

He hummed a response before asking another question. "How so? Most knights love to stay by the King's side. Which means inside the town with lots of mead."

"Well, I guess I'm not a knight," I shrugged, slowing down a little bit. Prince George slowed down as well, turning his head so he was looking at me. 

"Just because you don't like being in town like most knights, doesn't discriminate you from them. You're just unique that's all..." He smiled at me. "Plus, I saw how you fight. You're more than qualified as a knight of America." 

I said nothing in return. I don't know how to. Should I thank him? Should I prove that he's wrong? 

Before I could say anything, I had stopped my horse in front of a small lake. I hopped off, my feet landing on the grass with a small  _'thump'_. 

"We're here," I said softly to Prince George who had followed suit and had also jumped off his horse. He both tied our horses to a nearby tree, leaving them there to wander off and do whatever Prince George wanted to do. 

"It's really peaceful here," Prince George hummed as we both sat under a tree near the water. I nodded in agreement. 

"It's actually nice to have peace and quiet once in awhile," He said after a small period of silence. I nodded again. Right now, I didn't know what to say to him. 

"At what time of day is the most beautiful here?" Prince George had turned his head, looking at me. I could feel his stare on me so I kept my eyes on the sparkling water which reflected the sky. 

"At night," I muttered shyly. "When the stars come out, the water reflects them and they look like diamonds." I held my knees close to my chest, resting my head atop of them. The silence between us didn't affect me at first. I was quite used to it since it's always the same between me and the knights. But the longer I stayed by his side, the bigger my embarrassment grew. He probably thinks this place is boring. He probably thinks  _I'm_ boring. Why am I even thinking this way? I shouldn't care. He's just like every other knight. He doesn't want anything to do with me. 

"Tell me about yourself, Burr," Prince George spoke after some silence. 

"What would you like to know?" I asked, my eyes tracing the gentle ripples on the water. 

"What kind of flowers do you like?" 

"Hydrangeas. I only saw them once, traveling through Delaware, I stopped by a town. A merchant was selling them. Though I was 19 at the time and was getting low on money, I didn't buy them. Shame though, they were a beauty." Prince George didn't say anything. I looked at him from the side and he seemed to be thinking, a small smile plastered on his face. 

I shook my head lightly, looking back at the lake. 

After a while of just listening to the sounds of birds and croaks of frogs, I decided to stand up, dusting myself off. 

"We should get back to Maryland," I said to Prince George. "I don't want to stay out of town for long with Lafayette as hot-headed as he is right now." Prince George nodded in agreement before picking himself off the floor with a small groan. 

"I think that's a good idea. Edward must be looking everywhere for me." Prince George untied both our horses from the tree before hopping onto his. I hopped onto my horse before nodding to him. He gave me a small smile before we started to head back towards Maryland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not taking this fanfiction seriously unlike Snowflakes so, if I write something that's stupid, please don't kill me. This story is just for shits and giggles. 
> 
> ~Ly <3


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and George return back to Maryland

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

_The first thing I saw walking through the gates of Maryland was Edward talking to a really ticked off Lafayette_.

What's got him so pissed?

Lafayette was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor while Edward seemed to be interrupting whatever Lafayette had to say.

Lafayette saw us and I saw a huge wave of relief crash over him. Well, more like felt. Though his gaze was still cold and yet, it burned me.

"There's your brother, you happy?" Lafayette rolled his eyes.  Prince Edward turned around to face us and his eyes lit up. Soon enough, he was jogging towards us.

"Where were you??" Prince Edward asked with a small huff. 

"Burr and I just took a small stroll around the forest," Prince George replied coolly. "Why, is there something the matter?"

"Yes!" Prince Edward exclaimed, jumping in front of the horses, prompting us to stop. "Father has been looking for you everywhere!" 

"Well, I'll see him in a minute," Prince George gently spurred his horse who trotted around Edward. I followed closely behind, Prince Edward starting to walk by George's side once more. 

"No! Not in a minute!" Prince Edward barked. "Father needs you  _now._  Not in a minute, not in two minutes! Now!" 

"I know that, but can't you see that I have to leave my horse at the stables?" 

"Yes, I know that! But why can't you give it to Burr? You're a prince, you basically have power over him," Prince George frowned, stopping his horse. He never looked down at Prince Edward or looked at me. He kept looking straight forward, towards the castle. 

"Edward..." I heard Prince George mumble. Prince Edward leaned over so he had a clear shot of Prince George's face. I, however, didn't. And I'm pretty sure he's smiling or quietly laughing, agreeing with Prince Edward. 

I heard murmurs coming from Prince George but I couldn't interpret anything he tried to say. Prince Edward's eyebrows shot up, his face twisting into complete shock. 

Prince George turned his head and looked down at Prince Edward. Prince Edward glanced at me, looked back at Prince George and nodded slightly before sighing and walking away. 

Prince George urged his horse to go forward, mine following. We reached the stables in a minute or so, hopping off our horses and leaving them there for the servants to take care of. 

Right when we left the stables, Prince George turned around facing me with a small sigh. 

"I apologize greatly for my brother's actions. He's still young and he's panicking about Father's instructions so please pardon his behavior. I know you'd like to speak your mind but please don't do it. Edward doesn't really have the best temper and-"

I rolled my eyes at which Prince George stopped talking.

"Oh goodness..." He frowned. "I'm annoying you aren't I? Very well, I shall leave you alone," he sighed.

I shook my head frantically. "No! You weren't annoying me it's just that... You don't need to apologize."

Prince George hung his head with a frown. "Of course I need to apologize! My brother had basically disrespected a knight."

"And?" I asked. "I see no wrong in that."

"He disrespected you!" Prince George exclaimed. "He's your guest! He basically made fun of your low standards and you don't get fazed by it at all?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide. Why is Prince George overreacting?

"I just don't see a reason to," I smiled at him. Prince George stared at me a while longer before sighing and nodding.

"Well... As long as you're not mad... I'm not going to go any further." He smiled yet I could still see a slight annoyance behind it.

"Look, don't worry about it," I reassured him. "I'm sure Prince Edward didn't mean it." Prince George nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should go and see your father. You wouldn't want him to be angry at you," I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof another chapter >.>
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> ~Ly <3


	13. Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... Aaron meets George secretly in the middle of the night.

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

I don't know how I ended up outside of Prince George's chambers. Near midnight, mind you. Wait, is it his chamber? I know he's on the other side of the castle and he's in one of the nicer ones but... There are so many goddamn chambers with that description so I don't fucking know... 

I took a sharp breath before knocking once. 

_Once!_

I don't know why I knocked once. Who even knocks once? 

I groaned quietly before hastily walking down the hallway. All of the sudden, everything felt so stuffy. I bit my lip, trying to find the exit. I walked past some guards who nodded to me with respect of some sort. I walked out of the castle, taking huge gasps of air. It was like I was being choked inside that castle. 

I frowned, glancing over at the stables. I need to get out of Maryland.

I walked over to the stables, quickly saddling a horse and climbing on. I spurred the horse and in a flash, I was outside Maryland, and into the forests in the outskirts of town. I felt the wind rushing past me, leading the horse through the trees. I pulled on the reins of the horse, the horse slowing down. It's whinny cut through the silence before it completely stopped in front of a very familiar lake. 

I panted, even though I wasn't running. I felt so panicked for some reason. I let out a huge breath, jumping off the horse. I led her to a nearby tree before tying the reins on a low branch. 

I turned to the lake, lifting my eyes to stare at the stars. It looked... beautiful. Not that it wasn't beautiful on other days. It was just that on this particular night, the stars seemed more spectacular. I sat in front of the water, now giving me more access to more stars. 

I closed my eyes only to hear a twig break behind me. My eyes snap open as I stand up and unsheathed my sword. I whip my whole body around, pointing my sword at-

_Oh my God, it's fucking Prince George._

He smiled awkwardly as my sword pointed at his throat.  We stood there for a minute, staring at each other. Well, I was glaring at him while he helplessly smiled at me. 

I sighed softly, pulling the sword away from his throat. 

"You scared me..." I frowned, shoving my sword into its sheath. 

"Right," Prince George cleared his throat. "I can see that."

"Well, it's not always that a prince of an enemy kingdom sneaks up behind me in the middle of the night," I roll my eyes. 

"Well not many knights knock on my door once near midnight and decide to leave without another word," He smiled at me, crossing his arms over his chest. I frowned, looking away from him. 

"Why are you even here?" I mumbled glumly. 

"You said that this place was beautiful at night so I wanted to see for myself," He answered. 

" _Or,_  you just followed me here," I sneered. 

"That too," He laughed at which I rolled my eyes. 

"Maybe you should go back to the castle. King Frederick is going to go haywire if you're gone again."

Prince George groaned exasperatedly, shaking his head lightly. "There are more important things other than Father's short temper."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

"Like..." He smiled a little before looking away. "Something that's not of importance right now," He cleared his throat. We stood there in an awkward silence. 

"Is it alright if I...." Prince George pressed his lips together. "Sit?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." I moved out of his way. "I don't own this place anyway."

Prince George sat at the edge of the water. I rolled my eyes letting out a small scoff. 

"Aren't you a little tired?" Prince George asked me. " After all, it's the middle of the night."

"No, I'm not tired at all," I mumbled. And then the unimaginable happened. Prince George dragged me down. I landed awkwardly on his lap, kind of facing him. 

I felt my cheeks burn as if they were on fire. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, grabbing both his shoulders for balance.

I glared at him as he stared back me. His eyes looked calm opposed to mine which was probably filled with panic.

Soon enough, I sighed. I felt an odd sense of calm wash over me. I fixed my posture I little so I wasn't in an awkward position anymore.

"Prince George..." I muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"No need for titles..." He whispered. "Just... George..."

I nodded hesitantly. I hated how the air was just as stuffy- if not then more- as the castle. I hated how my linen clothing stuck to my skin, the hauberk making it somewhat heavier. I hated how I felt so vulnerable at the hands of the enemy's Prince.

"Is... Is this alright?" He stammered.

_No_

Is what I wanted to say. But having no faith in my mouth, I decided to nod.

_Wait, nod?!_

No-nononono! I didn't mean to nod!

I saw Prince- I mean... George smile softly. His eyes sparkled with a mix of playfulness and shyness, I wasn't sure.

He continued to stare at me, studying me probably. I didn't like it one bit. I didn't like people staring at me. So, in the state of mass embarrassment I was in, I burrowed my face into his chest.

I hear him let out a breathy laugh close to my ear. 

"Shut up..." I grumbled. 

My skin still felt hot though, especially when I felt George's breath on my neck and his fingers grazed my cheeks lightly.  

I huffed helplessly. This actually... isn't that bad. If only I was in more comfortable clothes then maybe, I could fall asleep in his arms. But alas,  this is wrong. This is all so  _wrong!_

I felt George wrap his arms around me, pulling me in closer. 

"You're actually right," I heard George say. I hummed a small response as I lifted my head to look at him. He looked so... so...

  
"It is beautiful here at night," He looked down and at that moment I felt my heart race. I frowned and went back to burrowing my face into his chest. 

"Hey," George muttered. He cupped my cheek, lifting my face to look at him. "Are you embarrassed?"

I shook my head furiously. 

"Oh my God, you are!" He gleamed. "You don't need to be shy, princess," I gasped, glaring at George. 

"I am not a princess! I am a knight!" I tried to stand up but George held me down. 

"Aw," He cooed. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your fweelings?" He asked mockingly. I growled, tackling him down to the ground, pinning both his arms to the ground. 

"I'm not a princess, George!" I pouted. 

"Damn," George breathed out as he tried to fight back but failing miserably.  "For a princess, you're quite strong." 

I sighed, pulling back to sit on George's legs. I crossed my arms and pouted. George sat up and frowned at me. 

"I'm not a fucking princess," I grumbled. 

"Of course you aren't," George cupped my cheek, smiling softly. "You're a knight. A very cute one though." 

I flinched at his words. 

 This is a dream, right?

I studied George who went back to looking at the stars as he held me close. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, making him look so astonishing. 

Yeah, this is too good to be a dream... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, this is totally a dream Burr >.>
> 
> ~Ly <3


	14. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

"Burr! Get the fuck up!" I heard Hamilton burst into my room and throw me off my bed with a loud thump. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" I mumbled as I picked myself off the floor. 

"Are you serious??" Hamilton asked, crossing his arms. "It's already midday! Training is about to start in a few minutes." I looked around. Hold on, I thought I was... 

_Was I with George last night?_

"Hello?" Hamilton waved a hand in front of me. "Are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing my face. 

"Are you okay? Maybe I should just... tell Laf you're sick or something."Hamilton frowned. 

"Nono," I shook my head. I was really confused. I wanted to see George. "I'll be out in a bit. Go ahead, I'll meet you on the training grounds," I walked around the room, grabbing my armor and clothes. I heard Hamilton walk out and close the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  


Getting ready took longer than expected. There was just a lot of things on my mind. 

.

.

Scratch that, I only had one thing on my mind. George William Frederick. But my Knighthood is more important than him. I grabbed my sword and shoved it into its scabbard. I tie my dark blue cloak around my neck before rushing out the door and running down the halls. Lafayette must be pissed! 

I sprinted out the castle and to the training grounds where everyone was already watching a match between Laurens and Hamilton. I tried to blend in with the crowd of knights. Hopefully, Lafayette didn't notice. 

"You're late," I heard Lafayette hum behind me. And let me tell you, that scared the  _fuck_  out of me. I jumped which made Lafayette laugh. 

_Oh shit, he noticed._

"So, why are you late?" Lafayette asked quietly as he moved forward so he was standing next to me. 

"I overslept," I answered. There's no use in lying right now. 

"I can see that. You stayed in for four hours. You're lucky I covered for you during Washington's call today," Lafayette huffed. 

"Yeah, thanks," I said. There was a small moment of silence as we watched the match. Laurens seemed to be winning. "You're going to make me fight aren't you?" I asked, turning to look at Lafayette. 

"Yeah, totally," He laughed, crossing his arms. He seemed more cheery than yesterday.  Which is a good thing? I just hope he doesn't make me fight Jefferson again or something. 

As expected, Laurens won the fight. He was panting and gasping for air since Hamilton will not just give up and just kept trying to kick Laurens. For a small guy, he's pretty persistent. Laurens helped Hamilton to his feet before returning to the sidelines to take a break. 

"Burr! Get in there!" Lafayette pushed me forward as I stumbled over my feet. I watched Lafayette look at the other knights who were all talking to each other. 

"Excuse me?" I saw George approaching us with his brother behind him. George flashed me a quick look before turning to Lafayette. That was enough to make my heart race. 

"Oh, Prince George!" Lafayette exclaimed. "What can I do for you today?" George muttered something to him that I couldn't quite hear. Lafayette glanced at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. After George was done talking, Lafayette nodded and held up his hand to point towards my direction. 

George returned the nod and walked towards me. 

_Oh no, he's fighting me isn't he?_

"Gear up, you're fighting me," George called out. I grabbed a dulled sword from the rack. I waited for George to take  position before walking over to across the training grounds.

I heard Lafayette start the match. 

George quickly stepped forward, swinging his sword which I blocked with mine. I did not expect that. I thought he would take careful actions. Well, this is my first time seeing him fight. You can't judge a book by its cover as they say. George swung again which I barely managed to dodge.

"Burr!" I heard Lafayette call out. "Focus!"

Right, the match! 

I started making attacks of my own, trying to swing my sword at his head, his sides, all of which he either blocked or dodged. 

I swung my sword, aiming for his side but he blocked it with his sword. He smiled at me at which I rolled my eyes at. 

"Good morning, princess," 

Princess? He called me that in my dream. Was it even a dream? It just felt so real. If it was, why didn't I give two shits about him holding me?! That is illegal! For men to do that. Fuck, what if someone saw us? He's trying to use me to get to the king, isn't he? I felt a pain in my stomach as George kicked me to the floor. Before I could get up, he aimed the sword at me. 

I lost. 

Lafayette ended the match at which George held out a hand for me to take. I reluctantly stared at him but let him help me nevertheless. 

"Did I kick too hard?" He asked me as we walked towards the sidelines. "If I did, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, you were supposed to take me down either way," I reassured him. 

"Prince George," Lafayette started as he walked towards us. "Will it be alright if you leave us for a minute? I need to have a word with Burr."

George glanced at me with a curious look but nodded and left us to join his brother. 

"Burr are you alright?" Lafayette asked me with concern in his eyes. 

"Yes. Why?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Because first, you overslept. You never oversleep. Second, you kept getting distracted by something during the fight! What was it?" 

_George._

"I was just thinking about Washington's orders yesterday. I might have a way to... you know... complete it?" I muttered. 

"Okay...?" Lafayette crossed his arms. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm..." I trailed off as I saw George, watching the current match that was going on. Oh fuck, he looks so attractive. 

Lafayette raised an eyebrow as he followed my gaze. 

"Are you going to use Prince George?" Lafayette asked me. 

I don't want to.

"Yes," I nodded, snapping out of my daze. 

"Alright... Just watch your step. If he knows, he'll most likely tell his father and the war will continue where it left off," Lafayette warned. I nodded to which Lafayette returned and left to address the knights and their duties for today. I turned my head to see Madison, walking towards me with a piece of paper in his hands. 

"Burr, do you know where Thomas is?" He asked me. 

"No, do you need him right now?" 

Madison nodded his head reluctantly. "He usually helps me gather herbs."

"Don't you have an assistant?" I asked raising a brow. 

"Sadly no," Madison shook his head. 

"How about I get the herbs? It's better than standing guard all day long."

"That's actually true but are you sure? It's going to take you awhile since you have little to no knowledge about plants."

"I'll be alright," I shrugged. 

Madison sighed but nodded. "Alright, here's the list." Madison handed me the piece of paper. "When you're done, just drop it off in my chambers."

"Right," I gave Madison one last nod before walking to the stables. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hohohohohoho there's something that's going to happen next chapter. It's not much but I really liked it so be wary
> 
> ~Ly


	15. Collecting Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron collects herbs for Madison with George's help

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

Collecting herbs was a lot harder than I thought. I don't know half of these herbs. Luckily, some of them have a picture or a description of the herb. Madison claims that Jefferson collects his herbs. But what the fuck?! Jefferson has no knowledge of herbs either and he has little to no patience to do this. He really does love Madison, doesn't he?   
Either that or Madison is paying him a fortune which is unlikely. I picked some plants growing at the side of a river. It matched the description pretty well. I'm pretty sure I got the correct herb.

"Ah, there you are Burr!" George called out to me with a smile. I turned my head before looking back at my task. I placed the herbs into the basket, ignoring George's greetings.

"Why did you disappear earlier? I looked for you everywhere!" He exclaimed. I ignored him- easier said than done- and stood up. I had only three more herbs to collect. I wished to stay a little longer in the forest but now that George is here... I don't think that's a good idea.

"Hello...?" George asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Why are you ignoring me?" He crossed his arms with a frown. "Was it because I called you princess earlier? I'm sorry, I'll never do that again,"

Fucking- Yeah right.

I walked past him, reading the list again.

"Oh! I saw some Hyssop on the way here," George said, reading the list over my shoulder.

Okay, guess I'm getting the yarrow first. I walked away from George though he continued to follow me like a lost puppy.

"Look, if what I did last night made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore if that's what you'd like," I heard George say to me. I stopped, turning to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I apologize for my inappropriate actions last night. I know it made you uncomfortable. A man holding you like that," George frowned.

I felt my heart race and my cheeks burn. So,  _last night did happen!_

"It's alright, you're forgiven," I mumbled, bending down to pick some yarrow. I wanted to say  _something_  to him about last night but there's no way in hell I'll admit that I actually liked it when he held me close. Plus, it's illegal to fall in love with a man. I won't sacrifice my status for the enemy's prince. I should be focusing on my orders. I already told Lafayette that I'll use George to complete my part.

"Something's on your mind, isn't there?" George asked, crouching next to me. He held out a rose, smiling at me. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I reluctantly took the rose from him. I softly smiled as I placed it carefully in the basket. I glanced at George to see him smiling, his cheeks dusted a light pink. I cleared my throat, looking away from George.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, standing up. "You could just help me. Where are those Hyssop again?"

"Alright," George hummed, standing up. He led me through the forest, stopping when we saw a shrub that was dark green in color. He helped me pick some before placing them in the basket.

"That should be enough for Madison," I told him.

"Alright, then we should go back to Maryland," George said, walking towards his horse which was tied to a nearby tree.

"Yeah, about that. I walked here," I cleared my throat. This was too embarrassing. I could feel my skin heat up, clinging to my clothing. "So, meet you back at town?"

George laughed, leading his horse to me. "That's nonsense. You could just ride with me," I pressed my lips together, playing with a strand of lavender.

"But uhm... It's... Well..."I stammered.

"Come on, now," George held out a hand for me to take. I sighed before taking his hand. He helped me climb onto the horse before climbing on himself. He sat behind me, his body pressed close against mine as he spurred the horse.

"What if somebody sees us?" I asked him quietly.

"I'll just say that you hurt your foot and I insisted," George hummed, resting his head on my shoulder.   
Oh yeah sure-

_"Oh, don't worry sir! He hurt his foot and so I'm helping him go back to town on my horse while holding him really close and resting my head on his shoulder!"_

-Totally believable.

"How about we get off near the gate and walk the rest of the way?" George suggested. "So, you don't have to deal with anyone asking you questions?" I could feel his breath tickle my ear. Oh shit.

"Alright..." I mumbled, leaning back against him. Don't blame me, I couldn't help it.

"So, those herbs are for the court physician, correct?" George asked. I nodded in response.

"I noticed he had a little limp while walking. What's his story?"

"Before I was knighted, Madison was a knight. One of the best actually. Until they got ambushed by you guys and well... He took an arrow to the knee," I explained. "Took him a while to recover but he can't be a knight anymore so he just continued his training as a physician."

"I apologize for that," He muttered.

"It's alright. That's in the past. Plus, you're not an enemy anymore!" I told him. I didn't hear a reply which kind of surprised me. I expected him to at least hum something or make a small remark but he didn't say anything.

"We're almost there, we should start walking," George said as he pulled on the reins, the horse stopping in its tracks. I hopped off the horse and watched George hop off as well.

We walked towards town in silence. It was a bit odd for George to be silent. It was a bit odd to me as well. Besides Lafayette, I actually enjoyed talking to George.

Fuck, remind me to never tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet, George gave Aaron a rose.
> 
> ~Ly <3


	16. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron requests something of George.

_**George William Frederick's P.O.V.** _

Aaron opened the door to the physician's chambers and walked in, me behind him. The physician- or Madison- stood behind a table, making some remedy. He kind of resembled that knight from yesterday... Uh... what's his name again? Mulligan! Madison looked like Mulligan. Though Madison was much shorter. He wore glasses as well and limped from one side of the room to the other. 

"Madison, I got your herbs," Aaron called out to Madison as he settled the basket full of herbs on the table. Madison turned around and smiled once he saw Aaron. 

"Thanks, Burr!" He said, walking over to the table to sift through the basket. "Honestly, I expected you to take longer."

Aaron crossed his arm and scoffed, which I thought was cute. "I hope it's enough, I didn't know how much you needed."

"It's more than enough, but whatever," Madison shrugged. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but... What are you doing here?" 

"I decided to tag along with Aaron," I shrugged. I noticed Burr flinch. Maybe because it's the first time I've actually called him by his first name. It was an accident, I'll make sure I don't do it again. 

"Is that all you needed?" Aaron asked before Madison could say anything. Madison gave Aaron a skeptical look before shaking his head.

"No, that should be about it. Thanks again, Burr," Madison said as he continued to work on his remedy. 

"Hey, Burr?" Madison asked before we could exit. Madison reached into the basket and took out the rose I had given Aaron earlier with a raised eyebrow. "What's this doing here? I never asked for any... roses..." I saw Aaron's face flush red before he quietly walked over to Madison and snatched the rose from him. Aaron and I walked out Madison chambers. Right when we exited, Aaron grabbed my arm, stopping me. 

"Can you..." He pressed his lips together before continuing. "Can you meet me again tonight?" He muttered ever so softly that I had almost missed it. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, what time?" I asked. 

"Midnight? If that's alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course, that's alright," I chuckled. Aaron nodded with a small smile and walked off to start his daily orders which were probably to guard the castle. 

 I walked off to find Edward. 

Aaron was beautiful no doubt about that. It's just that, I know that I'll never be able to be with him. I'm the heir to the throne once Father dies. I'm expected to be the best for my people. And that's certainly not going to happen if their king is performing unholy acts. If Father ever found out, he would be so disappointed. 

I want to stop myself from doing anything rash. Though I don't think I can refuse him with that smile of his. Although I need to control myself. If I get any closer than I am now, I'll end up hurting him. I want us to just stay as friends. Though my heart is telling me otherwise. 

I found Edward charming some maiden. I watched quietly until the maiden gasped and slapped Edward. The maiden stormed off as Edward rubbed his cheek. I laughed as I approached him. His face reddened at the sight of me. 

"Shut up will you?"Edward grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"What did you tell her anyway?" I chuckled. 

"I told her that she's as beautiful as that plant," Edward sighed. 

"And what did you point at?" I tried to hold in my laughs. 

"I tried pointing at a flower but I guess she thought I was pointing at a cactus that sat next to the flower," Edward huffed. 

"It's alright Edward," I patted his back. "One day, you'll find your queen." 

"I could say the same to you," Edward smiled at me. "Now c'mon, Father requires our presence once more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is me trying to flirt.
> 
> ~Ly <3


	17. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets up with Aaron again.

**_George William Frederick's P.O.V._ **

It's midnight. Actually,  _not quite._  It's almost midnight which means I need to leave soon. 

Maybe I should leave early? So, I could pick some flowers on the way there. I think, that's a good idea and that's what I'll do. I stood from my chair and put on my cloak before leaving my chambers. I need to be careful. The Knights of America aren't exactly the friendliest. I can't blame them, to be honest. 

If my enemy for years decided to stay at my kingdom for another fortnight, I would be suspicious as well. Plus, Father has no reason to stay so that'll make King Washington even more suspicious. They'll sign the treaty tomorrow, won't they? I hope that exterminates any remaining hostility. 

I walked down the hallways, trying my best to be as quick as possible. As I was about to turn the corner, I almost ran into a man. 

"Prince George?" I heard a deep voice say. Oh fuck... 

"Why are you up this late?" Mulligan asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I couldn't sleep," I answered. "Decided to go for a small midnight stroll, that's all."

Mulligan gave me a skeptical look before giving me a small nod. 

"Well, I hope you enjoy your walk, your highness."

"Thank you," I returned the nod. "Good evening." I walked past him and towards the exit. Once I reached the front gate I walked to the stables. I tried opening the door which was no use, seeing that it was locked. I quietly groaned and quickly walked through the town. 

Maybe, after all, having no horse is a good thing. It'll be quieter this way. And that means I have a lesser chance of being discovered. 

Once I exited Maryland, I entered the forests. I remember how peaceful it was here during the day. Nighttime wasn't much different although it's dark and it's not ideal for someone walking through the forests in the middle of the night. There could be wolves or bears or something of that sort. Though, I'm willing to encounter a bear just to see Aaron. 

As I trailed from the dirt path, I noticed some flowers growing by a tree. It was a flower that was a shade of blue. Though, it wasn't a hydrangea since only such flowers grow outside the borders of Maryland's territory. 

I crouched by the flowers and decided to pick a few. I have a good feeling Aaron will like them. Once I have collected enough, I stood up and continued to head towards the lake. Once it was in my sight, I hid the bunch of flowers behind me. 

"Those are some pretty flowers," I heard someone say behind me. I quickly turned around and stepped back only to see Aaron standing and smiling- oh so beautifully- at me. 

"So, who are those for?" Aaron asked, trying to lean over to have another glimpse of them. I smiled at him and just stared at him. I guess it might have been for awhile since Aaron had raised an eyebrow and giggled. "So?" 

"Oh!" I felt my cheeks heat up. "These are for..." I stumbled over my words causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Well, these beautiful flowers are for a very beautiful someone," I smiled. 

"Is that so?" Aaron asked, taking a step closer. I nodded, humming a small answer. 

"You need to preserve these if you intend to give to the lucky woman," Aaron said. I chuckled, shaking my head. 

"I have yet to understand how oblivious you are," I smiled at him before taking out the flowers from behind. I held them in front of Aaron studying him as he stared at the flowers. He managed to piece things together rather quickly. Considering how his face just became a deep shade of red. 

I chuckled at him once he covered his face with his arm. 

"Aw, it's alright," I said. "I got these specifically for you, princess."

Aaron glared at me before slowly taking the flowers from me. 

"Well... I love them..." Aaron mumbled. "Thank you."

"Of course. Only the best for you, princess," I smiled at him. We stood there for awhile, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded us. 

"I don't think we can stay standing like this for the rest of the evening," Aaron muttered. 

"Right..." I nodded, walking by Aaron as we both head to the lake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff OwO
> 
> ~Ly <3


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron just goes to get some breakfast

_**Aaron Burr's P.O.V.** _

"Aaron Burr, Sir!" Hamilton called out to me as I entered the small dining room. I rolled my eyes at the small nickname he gave me a long time ago. I remember, he gave me that nickname, the day after Washington knighted us. I saw him at the head of the table, reading some book, on one hand, an apple on the other. His feet were on the table, taking a bite of the apple. 

"What brings you here?" He asked. 

"Uhm..." I raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast...?"

"Are you always this early?" Hamilton asked, not taking his eyes from his book. I took a seat at the table, grabbing a plate. 

"Are  _you_?" I retorted, taking some food and placing them on my plate. 

"Nope," Hamilton hummed. "I'm always late, haven't you noticed?" 

"No, because I always leave before you ever arrived," I laughed at which Hamilton rolled his eyes at. "Now, why are you here this early and why are you sitting in Lafayette's seat?" 

"Well, I don't see him here so... First come, first serve?" Hamilton shrugged. "And I'm as surprised as you are. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get breakfast."

"Yeah well, Lafayette's going to carry you out of that chair if he has to," I shook my head lightly before taking a bite out of a piece of bread. 

"I'd rather die," Hamilton chuckled. 

"Well, you're going to if you don't get out of that chair," I pointed at him. The door opened to Lafayette who sighed once he saw Hamilton in his chair. 

"Get your feet off the table, Alex," Lafayette sat across from me with a small sigh. Hamilton and I glanced at each other as he slowly removed his feet from the table. Lafayette looked at us with a confused look. 

"Are you two alright?" Lafayette asked. 

Hamilton huffed. "Just peachy." 

Slowly, the knights all walked into the room, taking a seat and beginning to eat their breakfast. Right when I finished mine, Mulligan had taken a seat next to me. 

"Good morning, Burr," Mulligan greeted as he placed some food on his plate. I raised an eyebrow at Mulligan. It was normal for Mulligan to greet everyone once he enters but he didn't really greet anyone specifically. Unless it's Lafayette or someone of importance. And right now, I'm not that important.

Did I do something wrong? Please don't tell me he's looking for a book to burn for tonight... Or maybe he needs another favor from me. Probably something to do with the tavern. I'm good friends with the tavern-keeper and it's not a surprise if Mulligan has some debts to pay or made a commotion in the tavern last night. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Uhm..." I started. "Good morning, Mulligan." 

"How was your slumber?" Mulligan asked. 

"Great," I answered. "Actually far from great."

"Oh?" Mulligan glanced at me with a curious look. "How so?"

"Well, I just felt very refreshed when I woke up, that's all," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

"Indeed you do,"  Mulligan scoffed as I stood up. I walked out the dining room, confused. Why did Mulligan do that just now? I'm sure he got something on his mind to do that. It's probably something that concerns me.

"Good morning princess," George said as he approached me.   

"Oh, hi," I smiled at him. 

"Is that how the Knights of America greet each other?" George laughed as he stopped in front of me. 

"Nope," I smiled at him. "Just me."

"Well, that's why I'm so fond of you," George said. "You're different from the others." George pressed his lips together for a moment. "Say, do you have anything to do at the moment?" 

"Well, I do have training in an hour or so," I said to him. George frowned and nodded lightly. "Why, do you have something in mind for today?" I already felt a smile tugging on my lips. 

"Perhaps," George mumbled with a small chuckle. 

"Please, do enlighten me," I said. 

"Well, a little bird has told me that in the forests nearby, there is a small... meadow of some sort and I intend to take you there today and  _maybe_  give you a gift," George mumbled the last part. 

"I look forward to it," I smiled small before walking past him. 


	19. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a surprise for Aaron

**_Aaron_ ** **_Burr's_ ** **** **_P.O.V_ ** **_._ **

I smiled at George as we stopped in front of a small hill. 

"Just up this hill, princess," George hummed. He held out his hand which I took with a curious look. He led me up the hill, enjoying how he never let go of my hand. The sun was on the brink of setting at this point. George intended to take me once training had finished but he decided against it and decided that sundown would be a better time. 

I seemed reluctant at first since I would be missing supper and Lafayette would be asking where I would be. Not to mention Mulligan. He's sure to ask questions after what happened earlier this morning. But no matter. A few questions can be answered if it means getting to spend some time with George. But then, it is Mulligan and he's the best scout Maryland or the other 12 kingdoms has. So, he'll have no trouble separating lies from truth. 

I stumbled over my feet, George catching me before I could fall. 

"Are you alright, Aaron?" George asked. I loved it how he would call me by my first name. At first, I didn't expect it since I was always referred to as Burr by everyone. 

"I'm fine," I huffed. I tried to walk but George held me in place. He cupped my cheek to which I leaned into instinctively. The leather of his gloves was cold though I could still feel the slight warmth of his hand. 

"Something's bothering you, isn't there?" He muttered quietly. "What is it?"

"It's alright, George, you have nothing to be concerned about," I placed my hand over his with a smile. "Just, continue walking." George frowned though nodded. We continued walking up the hill. Right as we reached the peak, George stopped and turned to me. He let go of my hand and untied a strip of cloth that was around his arm.

"Do you trust me?" George asked.

More than I know...

I nodded and tensed when George tied the cloth around my head, covering my eyes. I relaxed as I felt his hands fall to my shoulders.

"Is it too tight?" George asked. I shook my head as a response. I heard him walking around me and felt as he gripped my shoulders from behind. He urged me to walk- which I did by the way- though I was completely unaware of my surroundings.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you," George assured me. I continued walking up the hill with George guiding me. I felt the ground flatten a little and George grip my shoulders a little tighter to urge me to stop. George untied the cloth. I kept my eyes closed as he removed it. I slowly opened them to see a beautiful sunset over a field of flowers. It was... absolutely gorgeous. This was probably something you would read in an old tale from one of Madison's books. It seemed so surreal.

"Do you like it?" George quietly asked.

"'Like it' is such an understatement, George," I chuckled. "Its probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Glad to hear it," George sighed, hugging me from behind.

I welcomed his warm embrace, pressing closer to him. I don't think I can ever use him to follow any of Washington's orders. There must be some other way. I could always convince Washington that Britain isn't going to attack us or George was in the dark the whole time. Or maybe I can get Hamilton to convince Washington to actually make peace with King Frederick. Though for what price? I know Hamilton's not going to complete any favors I ask for him without a price. I know he's going to ask something stupid. Like...

_"From this moment, you'll be my servant!"_

Or something along the line of:

_"Every morning, you shall greet me with enthusiasm. Treat me as if I was a Lord and not a fellow knight,"_

But I'll sacrifice whatever dignity I have for George. 

"You're still thinking aren't you?" George asked. I didn't answer him. I didn't want to burden him with my problems. George turned me around so I was facing him. He held both my hands, pulling my gloves off.

"Aaron, tell me what's wrong," George sighed.

"I already told you," I muttered. "Its nothing you should be worried about." George kissed my knuckles causing my cheeks to heat up.

"It's my concern if it's troubling you," George assured me. I huffed, nodding.

"Of course..." George smiled which I returned.

"We should head back," I said after a small moment of silence. George nodded.

"I think it was worth it," I smiled.

"Worth what?"

"Missing supper. I think going here was worth- probably more- missing supper." I laughed to which George smiled small.

"Don't worry, Princess," George said. "You can have supper with me."

I smiled. "I would like that."


	20. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey, Mulligan's here!

**_Aaron Burr's_ ** **_P.O_ ** **_.V_ ** **_._ **

"So, where have you been?"

I nearly damn leaped out of my skin as I entered my room and hear a voice. I see Mulligan sitting at my desk, his feet on the table as he flipped through pages of my books. I expected this. Though not this soon.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah about that," Mulligan shut the book and placed it on the table. "I saw you enter the castle earlier so I decided to wait in your room. But I did not expect you to take so damn long. What were you doing?"

"I ate since I missed supper," I answered. That was true by the way. I had supper with George- which was absolutely delightful- since we both missed supper.

"I didn't think you'd take this long to eat alone," Mulligan said.

"I took my time. And I decided to read before I decided to retire."

"Then where's your book? I know you never leave your book out in the open especially with Alexander living in the same castle as you," Mulligan pried.

"I got it from the library."

"The priest closes the library at..." Mulligan looked out the window. "Close to midnight it seems."

Mulligan looked back at me, staring me down. I felt very small at the moment. Most of the time, the other knights didn't intimidate me. Though with Mulligan here on the verge of unraveling my secrets, It's a damn good excuse to be afraid. 

"Okay, maybe you should answer my original question," Mulligan removed his feet from the table and straightened his posture. "Where have you been?" Before I could speak, Mulligan silenced me. "And there's no use lying."

He's right. Though, there's no reason not to try.

"An old woman lost her precious necklace. The only remaining thing from her husband and kindly asked me to retrieve it from her. Of course, I thought she just lost it in some bush but apparently a small group of bandits- probably made up of two or three- took it from her. So I defeated the bandits, got the necklace and returned it to the woman."

"Alright," Mulligan stood up from his seat. "That was a nice try. I'm proud of you but... you're going to have to try harder." Mulligan sighed. "Have you been with Prince George again?"

I tensed up, balling my hands into fists.

"C'mon Burr. I saw you two last night. There's no denying it," Mulligan whispered to which I sighed. "I saw how he held you close and heard most of everything he said to you." Mulligan started pacing the room. "He has some feelings for you, doesn't he?"

"I don't think so..." I murmured.

"Are you lying? Or was Prince George actually correct in calling you oblivious?" Mulligan chuckled. "Also, I find it odd that he calls you princess." Mulligan stopped in front of me. "You do also know, what you're doing is against the law. You're lucky I was the only one who saw you two. What if Washington saw? You're going to be stripped off of your title and if he's compassionate enough, he'll banish you from the kingdom."

I nodded. "I'm fully aware of the consequences."

"Then why do it Burr?" Mulligan asked quietly. "You know that you and Prince George can never be together. You're just going to get your heart shattered into small pieces. And with Washington's suspicions, it's not long until he'll be forced to leave soon. And if he is innocent, he'll have to leave anyway and return to his kingdom. He can't stay forever."

I nodded as I let out a shaky breath. "I know..."

"Just..." Mulligan placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's best if you stop seeing him. Stop letting him hold you. It's the best for the both of you," Mulligan said before walking out my chambers. I felt my eyes water.

I didn't think I would ever cry for a Prince. I didn't think I would care so much about him. I didn't think I would ever fall in love with him.

We've only known each other for a short time but it feels like I've known him for years and I could trust him with my life.

I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. I pulled off my gloves before I wiped at my eyes, wiping away any tears. Once I looked presentable enough, I walked to the door and opened it.

George was there with a small smile. I noticed that his gloves were off and that he held them, fidgeting with them.

"I came to say goodnight," George said. I nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," George took my hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight, Aaron," And with that George walked off, down the hall and towards his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok, so I'm working on a new story so I'll be updating less of this story. Though, I'll probably finish this first since I don't want to handle two stories at once....  
> Btw, the new story is a Jeffmads.
> 
> ~ Ly <3


	21. Breakfast with Edward

**_George William_ ** **_Frederick's_ ** **** **_P.O_ ** **_.V_ ** **_._ **

I felt it odd how Aaron seemed to be crying last night. I wanted to ask him about it but my mind's telling me 'No'. That's the only thing that kept me from asking yesterday.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast or are you going to play with it?" Edward asked, pointing at my plate with his spoon.

"Of course I'm eating it," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you should hurry then. Today is when the treaty will be signed so Father's going to be needing us today," Edward said after he finished chewing.

Right, the treaty. It was supposed to be signed yesterday but you, my idiot of a brother had gotten himself hurt yesterday and the signing had to be postponed until later tonight.

This also means I wouldn't be able to see Aaron much today... I wanted to especially see him, seeing how he was very troubled yesterday. I tapped on the table with my middle and ring finger. Edward noticed immediately and groaned.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"Nothing of your business," I scoffed, starting to eat. Edward leaned across the table to which I returned with a glare. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Oh. My. God!" He exclaimed, jumping back into his seat. "You're in love aren't you?!"

I pushed back my chair with a gasp. "Edward, I can't believe you!" Edward looked at me with a stupid smug grin as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "I am  _not_  in love!"

"Then why is your face red?" He smiled.

"Because it caught me by surprise!" I growled. "I didn't expect you to say that."

"Because you didn't expect anyone to find out!" Edward exclaimed. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

_It's not a girl you dimwit._

"I'm telling you, I'm not in love," I rolled my eyes.

"You're in denial. It's alright George, everyone goes through that phase," Edward whispered to me the last part. I scowled, my face burning with anger and embarrassment. 

"I have lost my appetite," I frowned, standing from my seat. "You can have my food, Edward." I had left the room before Edward could tease me any longer. I sighed, walking down the hallways to the Knight's dining room. I saw Aaron walking out the door as he read a book though I felt an arm pull me into another hallway.

"Ah, George, there you are," Father smiled at me. I looked back and saw Aaron walking the other direction, still reading.

"What is it you need, Father?" I asked with a small sigh. Father walked down the hallway, me walking by his side.

"Where were you last night? You missed supper," Father said.

"Ah, well, I wanted to explore the forests a bit, Father," I replied.

"Yes, You're still as adventurous as you were as a baby." Father chuckled. "Now, the reason why I pulled you over here is that I have something for you to do,"

"Oh?" I asked.

"You'll be creating a speech today. Do you think you'll have it ready for tonight?" Father asked.

"Sure," Father and I stopped by a window. 

"Alright, thank you, George," Father nodded. I returned the nod before Father walked off. I sighed as I looked out the window to see the knights training. Aaron just stood there by Hamilton who seemed to be talking to him. I guess I'm not able to see him at all today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D W A R D K N O W S
> 
> ~Ly <3


	22. Peace Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace treaty is signed yey

_**Aaron Burr's** _ _**P.O.V** _ _**.** _

I stood by the other knights, as Washington grabbed the quill to sign the treaty. I looked to my left and saw George standing by his father. I was a little upset that I couldn't see him today but he's a prince. He doesn't always have free time... 

King Frederick next signed it and once he finished, everyone started cheering and clapping. And then... the feast started... 

I'm not very fond of feasts. There are too much noise and people. It's like a tavern but I'm sitting close to Laurens and Hamilton. Lord, they are the worst when they get drunk. 

This feast would be somewhat fun if George sat next to me. Sadly,  he's a prince,  which means he has to sit next to King Frederick- who is at the head of the table. He's also a knight and prince of Britain who has to sit on the other side of the room. 

I noticed that everyone settled down, the room beginning to grow quiet. 

I looked around and noticed that George had stood up, looking around the room. Once he had the full attention of everyone, he started to speak. 

"Today is the day two foes becomes two allies. With the signing of this treaty, the war between America and Britain should cease after long years of violence and tumult." He smiled. "And today starts a new era of peace and prosperity between our two kingdoms. I'm proud to say that-"

"I suspect your lover to glance at you anytime now," I heard Mulligan whisper to me. I glanced at Mulligan before looking at George. As if on cue, I saw George glance at my direction causing Mulligan to chuckle. I kicked him under the table causing him to silently groan out in pain.

He glared at me as I stared at him with a smug smile.

"You two, pay attention," Lafayette gently hit the back of our heads. Mulligan scoffed before looking back at George who had raised his goblet to the air.

"To America. To Britain. To all the brave souls who have fallen," George said. Everyone else raised their glasses and cheered. George sat back in his seat and everyone continued where they left off.

That means music, chatter, laughing, and drinking ale. 

"Raise a glass to freedom!" I heard Laurens call out causing Mulligan, Lafayette and Hamilton cheer and raised their tankards. 

"Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!" Laurens slurred. Oh no, he's already drunk... Hamilton laughed, downing his ale before turning his head to look at me. 

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr," He smiled. 

"Sir-" I tried to speak but Hamilton raised a finger to silence me. 

"I didn't think that you would make it-"

"To be sure-"

"Burr!" Mulligan and Lafayette groaned exasperatedly, Mulligan throwing an arm around me. 

"Please don't touch me-" I threw his arm off of me. 

"Ho!" Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette called out. 

"Ignore them," Hamilton snickered. "Let's have another round tonight!"

"No thanks, I don't drink," I rolled my eyes. 

"C'mon Burr!" Mulligan slid a tankard full of ale in front of me. "Just one."

"This is peer pressure!" I sighed. 

"Connerie! Allez Burr, prenez au moins un verre avec nous!" Lafayette frowned. 

"I didn't really understand that but, I agree!" Laurens garbled, almost falling out of his chair. 

"Scratch that, Burr at least one drink. Laurens-" Lafayette pointed at Laurens who finished another tankard full of ale. "That's your last drink." 

Laurens almost spits out his drink before gasping. "Fuck off, Sir Marie Joseph... Uhm... Something-something-something, Lafayette, Marquis de Gilbert." Laurens stuck his middle finger in front of Lafayette's face. I saw Lafayette hold back an evil grin, his dark eyes full of devilry. It probably took Mulligan and Hamilton all their will-power to keep from laughing- seeing how their faces were a shade of red.

"It's Sir Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette," Lafayette rolled eyes, slapping away Laurens' hand.

"I remember when Washington knighted him," Laurens chuckled. "That was the best day ever." Hamilton started giggling which turned into endless laughter.

"Oh!" Laurens perked up. "When you were getting taught your name, how long did it take you to fully memorize it?"

"Okay, enough about my name," Lafayette huffed. "I get it, it's long and hard to pronounce, fuck off."

"Yo, Burr!" Hamilton suddenly gasped. "We'll let you be if you can pronounce Laf's whole name correctly."

"Oh my God," Lafayette sighed.

"But if I don't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be time to take a shot," Hamilton smiled. I eyed the tankard in front of me, filled to the brim with ale.

I was confident that I could pronounce Lafayette's name correctly. I understood French fluently and Lafayette told me how to pronounce his full name before so how hard could it be?

It is a gamble. If I make the tiniest mistake, I'll be forced to drink a full tankard of ale. But if I do win, I get to avoid Laurens' and Hamilton's shenanigans. Is it worth the gamble?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fuck yeah, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, peer pressure is bad kids.
> 
> ~Ly <3


	23. After the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof >.>

_**George William Frederick's P.O.V.** _

The feast was fun to say the least. Though, I wanted to sit next to Aaron. Sadly, I can't. I may have control over an army but I don't have control on where I sit.

The feast finally came to an end. Everyone had left the Grand Hall and returned to their Chambers. Father and Edward decided to stay with Washington and his right hand man who I can tell is drunk off of his mind. I just hope for the best for him.

I walked to my Chambers, ready to retire myself. I opened the door and entered, closing it behind me right after.

Right as I turned around, I saw someone at the table. His head was atop his arms as he seemed to be asleep. I couldn't really tell who it was since it was too dark. So I lit some candles before going over.

After the candles were lit, it was a little less dark in the room. I saw that the man had a dark blue cloak.

So he was a knight of America then.

I stopped right next to him before crouching to see his face.

What is Aaron doing here?

I tapped his shoulder a few times before he stirred, blinking his eyes open tiredly.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He took a look at me before mumbling something into his arm that I couldn't quite hear.

"Come on princess, you should be sleeping at your own bed," I smiled small.

"Fuck off, Hamilton..." I heard Aaron mumble causing me to chuckle. I stood up and walked to the other side of Aaron.

I wrapped my arm around his back before wrapping my other arm around the bend of his knees. I lifted him up and carried him close to my chest.

I opened the door as best as I could with my foot- which was not easy by the way- before walking down the hallway. This was going to take awhile since Aaron's Chambers is in the other side of the castle.

Luckily, I encountered no guards since it'll be hard to explain yourself when carrying a sleeping knight.

I opened the door to Aaron's Chambers before walking in. I settled him gently on his bed, pulling the covers over him. I smiled at him, cupping his cheeks. It felt so warm. A little too warm actually. Is he sick? He can't be.

"Goodnight princess," I smiled. I pulled away, turning to leave before a hand grabs my arm.

He said something that I couldn't quite hear. Though, something along the lines of  _"Please don't leave me_ " Honestly, that was not my priority at the moment. I frowned as I noticed Aaron on the verge of tears. That made my heart break. To see him like this. What's got him like this anyway? I don't think he'll ever do this in front of anyone.

"I can't, princess." I sighed. "I have to return to my room."

Aaron frowned, pulling me down. I stumbled over the bed before my lips awkwardly crash onto his.   
  
  
  


I never expected this. I never expected to kiss a man before. Let alone a knight from America.

Aaron shyly wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt myself kiss back, closing my eyes.

I slowly climbed onto the bed, pushing Aaron onto his back without breaking the kiss.

I always thought kissing a man was rough and messy opposed to kissing a woman. But kissing Aaron... Felt like heaven.

My brain told me to stop. Stop before I can't stop myself anymore. Stop before I fall in love even more.

But I didn't listen.

I pulled away to breathe, staring at Aaron as he shyly avoided my gaze. We were both panting and the room felt too hot. 

I lent down, nipping at Aaron's neck. Something he did not expect due to the little squeak he made- something I thought was absolutely adorable by the way.

Aaron sighed contently as I left small kisses on his neck. I pulled away slowly only to press my lips against his once more. I tasted a slight tang of alcohol on Aaron's lips.

Is he drunk?

I pulled away, causing Aaron to whine.

"Aaron... Are you drunk?" I asked softly.

"I don't think so," Aaron had a slight slur in his sentences.

"You are, aren't you?" I sighed.

"No," Aaron giggled.

And here I thought Aaron kissed me intentionally and sober. Fuck, I was too dazed to notice it sooner!

"Aaron, go to sleep," I huffed, backing up so I could climb off the bed. Aaron grabbed my arm once again, making me look at him.

"Really..." Aaron muttered. "Don't leave me." 

I sighed, smiling. I leaned over, kissing Aaron's forehead. 

"I won't leave you, princess," I smiled at him. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Aaron nodded, leaning forward to give me one last bittersweet kiss. Aaron got under the covers and in a matter of seconds, was asleep. 

I would take up on his offer and sleep with him but Father would be looking for me in the morning and if anyone walks in on us, it'll be very,  _very_  hard to explain. 

I can hug him in the morning. When he's sober and get's all agitated when I call him  _princess._

Let's just hope he doesn't wake up in a bad mood. 


	24. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is sick and George takes care of him

_Aaron Burr's_ _P.O.V_ _._  

I felt like hell. I sound like hell. My whole body hurt like hell. I'm probably  _in_ hell. 

I coughed horribly once again into my sleeve as I placed food on my plate. 

"Yo Burr," Mulligan turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "You alright? You sound like Madison right now."

"I can hear you," Jefferson rolled his eyes from across the table. 

"Okay, cool. Why are you telling us this?" Mulligan asked. 

"He's protecting his husband, that's what!" Hamilton looked up from the letter he was writing. 

"Shut your mouth, whore-son," Jefferson growled. Hamilton stopped writing and turned to Jefferson. He opened his mouth to probably shame Jefferson and his whole existence until the door slammed open, Lafayette carrying a sleeping Laurens over his shoulder. 

Lafayette threw Laurens onto an empty seat before taking a seat at the head of the table. 

"Why is he here?" Mulligan asked, pointing at Laurens with his spoon. 

"I'm making today a living hell for him after what happened last night," Lafayette answered with a small evil grin.  

"I'm already in hell," I let out a small hoarse chuckle before coughing once again. 

"Burr are you alright?" Lafayette asked with a concerned look. "I'll let you rest today if you'd like."

"What?!" Hamilton exclaimed, spilling ink all over the letter. "Oh fuck me!" he groaned before facing Lafayette once again. "Why does he get a break and not me?"

"Because you three forced him to drink last night," Lafayette pointed at Hamilton, Mulligan, and Laurens who was still passed out on the table. "And one drink led to another and I had another person to take care of!"

"Hey, you told him to drink too!" Hamilton pointed at Lafayette. 

"Only once! You, on the other hand, made a pact with him that you knew he was going to lose. And after that, you pressured him into drinking more alcohol!"

"Actually, John was the one who pressured him," Hamilton rolled his eyes. 

"I don't care if it was Hercules or you or John. All I'm saying is that it's partly your fault that he's sick and dying like Madison right now."

"Okay, that's not funny," Jefferson glared at Lafayette. 

"I don't need to rest, Lafayette," I said after finishing my breakfast. 

"Alright. But if you need to rest, you don't have to ask me," Lafayette shrugged. I gave him a little nod before standing and leaving the dining room. Right as I left, I saw George walking towards me with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. 

"Why are you so happy? You're creeping me out," I said in a hoarse voice. 

"Why, I can't be happy to see you? That's a little rude," George smiled.

"I'm just asking why you're so happy to see-" I broke into a coughing fit, coughing into my arm. George gave me a concerned look. After I calmed down, George pressed a hand to my forehead, making me heat up even more.

"You're heating up!" George exclaimed. "You need to rest today"

"No, I don't. I'll be fine," I said, trying to walk past him though he had stepped in my way.

"No you won't," George persisted, grabbing my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Fine, I'm still not returning to my chambers." I pushed his hands away.

"Fine," George smiled. "I'm carrying you there then!" Before I could run or even say anything, George bent down and carried me, throwing me over his shoulder.

"George!" I tried to squirm from his grasp but failing. I heard George chuckle as he started walking down the hallway and towards the direction of my chambers.

"I hate you..." I huffed after awhile of hoarse yelling and kicking.

"I won't have to carry you like this if you behave, princess," George said. I replied with a scoff. George put me down before wrapping his arms around my back and legs, lifting me up.

"I could just walk, you know," I mumbled as I noticed some servants chuckling as they walked by.

"True, but I get to hold you close like this," He whispered to me. My cheeks felt warm as I crossed my arms and looked away.

George pushed the door open before walking in and settling me carefully on my bed.

"Stay here, I'll go get Madison," George instructed before he exited the room. I sighed as I began to change into more comfortable clothes. There's no use for hauberk or a scabbard if George is going to force me to stay cooped up like this all day.

I stood up from my bed, untying my cloak and taking off the belt that held up my scabbard, both placing them on the table.

I next took off my surcoat, hauberk, and boots. I placed them in my wardrobe before changing into comfortable clothes and going back to my bed.

The door opened revealing George with Madison limping close behind.

"Thanks for making my job easier Burr," Madison rolled his eyes as he walked in. "Because the prince isn't."

Madison felt my forehead and nodded.

"But, Prince George is right," Madison said, placing a warm wet cloth on my forehead. "You're not able to do much today. If you do, your fever's just going to get worse."

I sighed, nodding.

Madison placed a remedy on the drawer next to my bed.

"If you feel worse than what you're feeling now, drink this. It should somewhat help," Madison said as he turned to George. "He needs to rest. I'll send someone to take care of him don't worry."

"I don't think that's necessary," George shook his head. "I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure? Won't you be busy?" Madison asked.

"It's not a problem if I miss one day of my prince duties. Plus, Edward can do that for me."

Madison frowned but nodded. "Alright, just don't let Burr leave the bed. And change the cloth every few hours."

"Of course," George nodded before Madison walked out my room.


	25. Being Ignored

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

The majority- actually no- entirely of yesterday, George stayed by my side, taking care of me, keeping me company, even feeding me. I told him multiple times that I could've done it myself. Of course, he didn't listen to me. I swear he could be a total pain sometimes.

My horse trotted right behind Washington's as he led him through the forest right beside King Frederick.

King Frederick suggested having a little ride through the forests to cool their minds off of war tactics and financial problems. Washington was skeptical but accepted either way. Hamilton was supposed to be with Washington right now, though he was busy with  _something_  that he wouldn't specify. I'm guessing he's meeting Phillip Schuyler's girls again. Lafayette was the second choice but he was out with James to another town to heal a very sick man and probably won't return for days. So, Washington just chose me, sadly.

King Frederick and Washington were discussing something that I wasn't listening to but probably should just in case Washington should ask my opinion. Of course, being the  _uninteresting_ \- as Hamilton likes to put it- person I am, I decided not to.

I let out a quiet sigh before turning to my left to see George beside me.

I never noticed him, even though we've been riding through these woods for quite some time right now. I guess, he was just really quiet. I gave him an expecting look though he never looked at me. He just kept looking forward. I expected him to- I don't know- at least give me a quick glance. That's what he always did.

I continued to look forward, though almost running my horse into Washington's if I hadn't slowed down.

I gave George another sideways glance. He looked, like every arrogant, cocky, tedious prince you would imagine as a peasant. He definitely did not look like the prince I saw the night of the feast. Definitely did not look like the same prince who took care of me yesterday or even the prince who gave me flowers that one night.

Oh fuck, I sound like a needy betrothed.

I shook my head lightly with a small groan. Why should I even care if George doesn't talk to me for a day or two? It's his decision I shouldn't take control of them. Plus, he's a prince. He's just doing what's expected of him.

"Burr, what do you think?" Washington asked. Oh god, I knew this was bound to happen.

I stumbled over my words, mumbling something quietly before answering with a somewhat confident, "I agree." Washington nodded before continuing wherever he left off with King Frederick. I stared off into the trees at the side, thinking about George.

He was a handsome prince indeed, and he was like a prince every maiden imagines. A knight-in-shining-armor of some sort. He was really kind to me and it hurt when he ignores me like this.

"Are you alright, Burr?" I saw George stop his horse at my side. He called me  _Burr._  It felt peculiar when he called me by my surname. He only did that when we first met. I glanced at him and looked forward only to noticed that I had stopped my horse. I blushed madly, spurring my horse gently to urge it forward. George did the same, not giving me as much as a second glance.

"I'm alright, just a little distracted, that's all," I answered lowly.

"Yes, I can see that," George muttered. We rode through the woods silently, quite a distance behind King Frederick and Washington. I wanted to strike up a conversation with George but I just didn't know what to say. Compliment his hair? I don't know...

"It's a beautiful day outside today, correct?" George said lowly. Instead of dismissing the tension that I felt, it amplified it.

"Right, it's the right temperature, not too hot or cold," I replied with with a small nod. Okay, this is going nowhere.

Thankfully, King Frederick and Washington stopped their horses, glancing back at I us. I noticed King Frederick glare at George to which George hung his head a little in shame.

"Burr! Why are you two back there?" Washington called out with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry sire," I huffed as I urged my horse to quicken it's pace. I stopped my horse right behind Washington's and gave him a small nod. "We noticed something in the bushes and thought it was a threat. Though, it was just a deer," I shrugged.

Washington nodded and turned to King Frederick. "Shall we head back then? It's almost midday."

"That is a swell idea, Washington," King Frederick smiled as he turned his horse around with Washington beside him once more with George and I behind them.


	26. Misson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Burr is pissed and gets captured.

_**Aaron Burr's** _ _**P.O.V** _ _**.** _

I was pissed at George. He even had the nerve to volunteer to join us in this patrol around the borders. He's also with his brother. I don't really talk to him much but hopefully, he's not as much of a dick unlike the soon-to-be-king of Britain. Though that doesn't mean I'll talk to him. He's always near George and I'd think I'll explode if I ever hear his idiotic responses again.

Lafayette was leading the patrol, four or five of us walking behind him.

There were multiple reports of violent raiders or smugglers around this area. So, Washington asked us to take care of it.

Lafayette held up a hand, stopping us from going any further. He looked around before quietly turning to us.

"Everyone split up. Establish a perimeter. Bring someone else with you, its dangerous here with those raiders," Lafayette ordered. "Everyone meet back here at this spot." Lafayette broke a nearby branch as a mark. We all gave him a nod before splitting. I had walked off- since I was at the side- expecting someone to just follow me.

Of course, someone did.

I walked down a small slope, hearing small clanks of metal. They were here somewhere. I quietly walked over to some bushes, crouching down. I peeked over to see a wagon with men all eating and making stew. They were well equipped. Though they wore leather vests and simple shirts, they had a vast arrangement of weapons. From swords to crossbows to maces. They all had different looks to them, meaning they all got it from different places. Or rather, stole.

"Is that them?" I heard someone say behind me, causing me to unsheathe a dagger and throw it behind me.

George (unfortunately) ducked before the dagger could hit him.

"Geez, friendly much?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you have to follow me? Jesus..." I sighed, turning back around to spy on the raiders.

"Because Lafayette ordered to bring someone with you. It's dangerous, you know?" George whispered as he crouched next to me.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a small scoff. "Like you would protect me."

"I could probably protect you better than you could protect yourself, so shut the fuck up," George muttered. I glared at him before looking back to the camp. Most men had finished eating and were placing wood into a small pile, probably getting ready for the night.

"So, what's the plan?" George asked me. I didn't reply, just kept observing the raiders, seeing what they would do next.

"Do you even have a plan?" George sighed, annoyance tinging his words.

"I actually do have a plan," I hissed, crawling away from the bush so I could stand up without being seen. George followed me, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"So?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up and report back to Lafayette," I crossed my arms.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You'll be okay alone?" For a second I thought I saw concern in his eyes but it was blurred by my annoyance.

"Where did this sudden act of kindness come from?" I snapped. "Being the asshole you are, I never thought you could ever have concern for someone!"

George looked taken aback though he stood firm, staring at me with what seemed like an apologetic look. He shrugged, the look quickly being replaced by a cold one.

"I don't want you to die since I'll be blamed for it," He scoffed. "That's too much work to handle." At this moment, I wanted to tackle him and bash his face in. Though something in the back of my mind kept me from doing much more than glaring.

"So are you going to let me go so I could find Lafayette or are you just going to stare at me all day?" George bent down a little and patted my cheek lightly with a small chuckle.

I growled at him, my fist harshly meeting his jaw. He stepped back and held his jaw in pain, groaning quietly. There was a bruise on his jaw which made me smile a little.

"There, at least Lafayette could presume that we were attacked and you barely escaped with a bruise on your jaw." I sneered. "That'll make him quicken his pace." I glared at him as he picked himself from the ground and strided away.

I walked towards the tree where the dagger got stuck in. I yanked it away from the tree and sheathed it back on my belt.

I'm pretty sure Washington's suspicions were correct and King Frederick just used the peace treaty to attack from the inside of the castle. Maybe that's why George was so nice to me. Now, he got what he wanted so he's being the biggest asshole the world has seen.

"Fucking George," I muttered angrily. I felt something hit the back of my head harshly, sending me to topple into the tree as my vision went to black.


	27. Caught Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning! There is one word in this chapter that King Frederick says, sorry about that)

_**George William** _ _**Frederick's** _ __ _**P.O** _ _**.V** _ _**.** _

I hated how cross Aaron looked ever since Father took me to ride with him with Washington and Aaron. Fuck, why did it have to be Aaron?! I hated how I ignored him just because my father told me to. I should've been more careful the night when he had a fever.

Here's the story:

I remember very vividly that I had tucked Aaron to sleep, changing the wet cloth on his forehead for probably the last time. I fed him supper and stayed with him till he fell asleep. He kept telling me to go back to my own chambers and rest since I've been taking care of Aaron all day. Though, I didn't really listen to him. It's my choice to stay or not. 

Anyway, getting off track. 

I gave him his medicine that Jefferson so kindly dropped off before he fell asleep. I sighed, standing up from where I sat and walked over to the edge of the bed where Aaron slept. I remember crouching down slightly and kissing his forehead. And apparently, someone had seen since I found myself literally being dragged by my cloak down the hall by Edward with Father beside him. He didn't say much to me, just small frustrated sighs and growls. 

Edward pushed me into a room- which seemed to be Father's since it was bigger than most- and locked the door behind us. 

"What the fuck what that, George?!" Edward yelled as Father stood by, his arms crossed and his face red with fury. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a small shaky breath. 

"First, you disappeared without a say. Then, you skipped all your duties for today- leaving them all to me to do by the way- and then- then Father and I see you kissing a knight's forehead! A male, mind you!" Edward took a hold of my shoulders, shaking me lightly- though I could feel the anger seeping through his fingertips. "George, what has gotten into you?!"

Edward was about to continue yelling when I didn't answer though Father had raised up a hand, silencing Edward and making him release my shoulders. He gave me a cold stare, huffing and crossing his arms. 

Father stepped in front of me, glaring me down with cold blue eyes. Though I was only shorter by a few inches, I still felt small and weak under Father's stare. I hung my head in shame. I knew getting close to Aaron like this was a bad  _fucking_  idea. Though I stayed by his side because I decided to let myself fall for him!

Father raised his hand, before his leather gloved hand met with my cheek with full force, a loud  _smack_  echoing across the room. I couldn't feel the pain yet, adrenaline numbing any pain that I felt at the moment. 

"You're no fit to be king!" Father spat, acid leaking from his words. I balled my fists, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. 

"What you're doing is illegal," Father snarled. "And you are the heir to the throne, the future king of Britain! You're expected to marry someone who benefits the kingdom! Not some low knight from another kingdom! Especially not a man." 

"He's not just some low knight," I mumbled to myself, hoping that Father didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did as he snapped his eyes towards me, his gaze colder than ever. 

"Did you just talk back to your king?" He snapped, grabbing my jaw and yanking me close to his face. "If you'd like, I could just cut you off from the family. Make Edward the king! Or even banish you from the kingdom," Father threatened me with a low voice. "I could humiliate you in front of Washington's whole kingdom right now and probably even ask him to banish you from the 12 other kingdoms. I'm sure he'll happily agree."

"Why don't you just kill me instead of going through all that trouble?" I muttered bitterly. 

"Being burned at the stake is too merciful for you, you faggot!" Father was yelling at this point, throwing me to the floor. 

"You're no son of mine. No brother of Edward or Augusta. You're no king to Britain. You're nothing unless you fix this. Stop talking to that knight or else I'll kill you both," Father hissed before exiting the room with Edward close behind. 

And these are the consequences. I'll have to ignore Aaron. And when I do encounter him, I'll have to speak to him with a bitter tone. The worst thing about it is, Edward's always around me. 

I was waiting outside Madison's chambers with Edward by my side. Though I hated how he let out huffs of impatience, I appreciated his company. I started tapping my fingers on the wall, eventually getting Edward annoyed. 

"Calm down, will you?" Edward uncrossed his arms and gave me a sideways glance. 

"How can I calm down Edward?!" I raised my voice far more than I intended to. "A good friend of mine just got stabbed by a sword."

Edward scoffed with a smile. " _Good friend,"_  He muttered.

I rolled my eyes at him but jumped when Madison opened the door. He glanced at me, his eyes widening. 

"Oh! Your Highness!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"How is he?" I asked. Madison gave me a soft look. 

"Well, he's doing well. I cleaned up the wound as best as I can. Luckily, it's not infected." Madison started. "He'll need to rest for a while. He won't be able to you know... Do his knightly duties for quite some time."

"I see..." I frowned slightly. Madison played with his fingertips and took a step closer. 

"Would you like to see him?" Madison asked quietly. 

"I would love to, but my brother's right there," I muttered back, giving Edward a sideways glance. Madison nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Edward groaned. Madison and I turned to him, with confused looks. 

"George, I pity you. Just go visit him. I won't tell Father," Edward rolled his eyes, crossing his arms once again.

"I owe you, Edward!" I smiled at him, striding into the room, closing the door after. I saw Aaron laying on one of the spare beds on the other side of the room. 

His clothed back was turned to me, him facing the wall. There was dried blood on his shirt. 

I stepped closer to him, untying my cloak and placing it on one of the chairs. I heard a cough coming from Aaron. 

So, he's awake?

"Aaron, you're awake aren't you?" I asked him. I didn't get a reply, just a small scoff. 

"Okay, you  _are_  awake," I let out a small laugh. I dragged a chair next to Aaron's bed and took a seat. I tapped my foot nervously on the floor, clearing my throat.

"I know I have been... crude... ignorant... and probably offensive," I started. Aaron scoffed quietly. 

"But, Aaron, please believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry," I muttered. "Father told me not to talk to you or else he'll kill us both."

Aaron gave me a small sigh but didn't turn around. 

"Go away,  _your highness_ ," Aaron sneered. "I need rest and I won't be able to rest with you around." 

"Aaron, I'm sorry," I muttered again. Aaron suddenly sat up, before groaning in pain. I flinched as he carefully laid back down, letting out small grunts. 

"Careful," I mumbled to him, dragging my chair closer. I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but he had grabbed my hand. 

"Don't touch me," He growled lowly. I let out a small sigh before he let my hand go. I pulled back hesitantly. I felt so bad for making Aaron feel so unworthy and terrible. God, I'm so awful. 

I sat there in a tense silence between us. Aaron's back was still facing me and as I started to pick at my hands. 

"So...." I started. "You feeling any better?"

"I don't know, you tell me, George!" He snapped. "I've been just stabbed in the fucking leg with a sword and taken as a hostage and beaten!" He hissed in pain. I'm guessing he applied pressure on his leg, considering how he lifted his leg a little. He groaned, carefully setting his leg back on the bed. "I'm just peachy."

"Look, I know you're pissed but-"

"No shit, I'm pissed."

"As I was saying," I cleared my throat. "How about you just hear my side of the story?" I asked. 

"Do whatever you want, it's probably bullshit anyway," I heard Aaron mumble. 

"If you don't believe me, fine, but I'm not making any of this up," I took in a small breath. "Remember when I took care of you a few days ago? Well, when you fell asleep, Edward and Father saw me- and- and I should've been more careful but they saw me with you and Father threatened to kill both of us if I didn't stop talking to you. That's why Edward's always around me and I can't risk it again or else you'll be killed."

There was some silence before the door creaked open behind us, causing me to turn around. Madison walked in with a spare blanket and some empty glass containers.

"Oh!" He smiled sheepishly. "Don't mind me," I sighed softly before Madison turned to us. 

"Burr? Does it still hurt?" Madison asked. 

"Yes," Aaron answered simply. Madison walked over and rolled up Aaron's pant leg just above the wound, examining the bandages wrapping around Aaron's leg. 

"Oh shoot," Madison mumbled. He ran to the table before handing me some clean bandages. 

"Can you replace Burr's bandages? I need to make more medicine for him," Madison said. I nodded as he thanked me quietly and walked over to his table. 

"I'll need you to lay on your back if you want those bandages replaced," I mumbled with a melancholy tone. Aaron reluctantly turned, laying on his back though still looking at the wall. I noticed purple marks on his face accompanied by small cuts. 

I glanced down at his left leg which was soaked in blood. I carefully cut the bandages, pulling them off. Aaron bit his lip, gasping and taking in sharp intakes of air when I started to clean the stitched wound with a warm wet cloth. 

"Are you doing well?" I asked quietly. Aaron nodded quickly in response. I replaced the bandages and tied it.

"There, all done," I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes in return, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a small knock on the door before Edward peaked in, a small frown on his face.

"Hey, George? Are you almost done?" He asked impatiently.

"I'll be out in a minute, don't worry," I waved him off, him nodding in response and shutting the door.

I turned back to Aaron who seemed to be glancing at me considering how he quickly looked the other way when I turned my head.

"Well..." I started. "I'll have to leave. I guess I'll see you soon," I gave him a small smile before standing. I grabbed my cloak before walking out the door.


	28. The Last Day

**_Aaron Burr's P.O.V._ **

I had no clue where George was talking me but it was far enough that we needed a horse.

I sat in front of him, his arms wrapped around me. I tried my best to not place any pressure on my wound as George rested his head on my shoulder.

"Where we going?"I asked for probably the fifth time.

"Just be patient, princess," He hummed. God, how I hated that nickname. Though when he says it, it just makes me feel... Actually, let's not talk about that.

"Fuck you!" I muttered to which George replied with a cute chuckle.

"I don't think we can do that out in the open!" He smiled. My face heated up though I just shook it off. Soon the horse came to a stop and George hopped off. He led the horse to a nearby tree, tying it.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"What do you think asshat?" I rolled my eyes. George smiled helping me off the horse. He carried me in his arms as we walked past the trees.

"You look cute," George smiled at me, causing me to look away. Okay, I seriously think he's going to kill me here in the middle of the woods, that's why he's being so nice all of the sudden. He stopped by a lake. It seemed weird at first but I recognized the lake easily.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as he placed me down under a tree.

"Well, since I'm not going to be around much anymore and you have a wounded leg and can't walk, I decided to bring you here one last time." George took a seat next to me. "You know, it is your favorite place after all."

"Oh!" George exclaimed, reaching around the tree. "I also got you something." He took out a beautiful blue flower. I smiled softly, taking it from him.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Only the best for you," George returned the smile. We sat there in a silence, admiring the sunset. The sun made the water look like liquid gold.

"Sorry for being an asshole," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "I guess, you just did that to save me and I repaid you by being an ass."

"Hey, it's not your fault," George let out a breathless laugh. "I would be bitter too if you decided to be an asshole out of nowhere with no explanation. And you gave me a leg injury that would take months to a year to heal."

I felt George wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Tonight," George mumbled, his grip on my hip tightening.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to leave tomorrow or the day after?"

George hesitated before shaking his head. "Father was caught in Washington's quarters last night. He's suspected of killing Washington so Washington decided to break the treaty and declare war on us once more," George sighed.

I sat up, though regretting it as pain rushed throughout my leg.

"Be careful," George helped me sit up. I stared at him in bewildering confusion and panic.

He's leaving?

"But truly, your father didn't mean to kill Washington?" I asked.

"Aaron, even I'm convinced that father wanted to kill Washington," George sighed. "So I took you here to say goodbye."

I heard my heart beating in my ears. My breathing was way too quick, I couldn't think of anything!

"Aaron?" George asked, after a moment of silence. "Are you alright?"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Aaron Burr's_ ** **_P.O.V_ ** **_._ **

"Hey, Jemmy," Jefferson muttered out to Madison who was replacing my bandages.

"Yes, Thomas?" Madison asked, examining the wound.

"What's got Burr lookin' like he just murdered somebody and he's contemplating where he should hide the body?" Jefferson asked, raising an eyebrow from where sat across from Madison. Madison looked up at Jefferson before glancing at me. He glanced back at Jefferson before starting to wrap fresh new bandages.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Thomas," Madison replied. "He looks fine."

"His eyes are like, filled with murder," Jefferson mumbled under his breath. I shot him a small glare which he replied with a small roll of his eyes.

It was- in some level- true. I did want to kill someone. I wanted to kill. George.

"Well maybe because he's mad at Prince George," Madison shrugged causing me to choke on air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jefferson asked, leaning over and helping Madison tighten the bandages.

"Thank you," Madison smiled. "But, when Prince George left yesterday, I heard Burr mutter some curse words and you know.... death wishes..."

"Why?"

Madison glanced up at Jefferson, pushing up his glasses. "Weren't you part of the patrol a couple days ago? Did something happen?"

"Other than Burr dying? No, why?" Jefferson chuckled causing me to kick him with my uninjured leg.

"When my leg heals, I'll make sure to stab your leg during training," I grumbled. Madison finished my bandages with a small chuckle.

"In two days, you can sleep in your own room if you'd like," Madison said as he stood from his seat and beckoned Jefferson to come over.

"Burr, we'll be out for awhile. If it starts hurting, I made some painkillers. It's on the table next to you," Madison pointed at the bottle filled with dark blue fluid atop a table.

"Don't go anywhere, Burr!" Madison called out as Jefferson dragged him out the room.

I grabbed one of Madison's book about magical creatures and legends next to the bed and started reading. A quarter into the book is when I heard the door creak open.

I thought it was Madison returning from his adventures with Jefferson to who knows where so I didn't bother to look up from my book.

"Good afternoon, Aaron!" I heard a very annoying voice greet me. I almost shut the book and hit my head with it.  _Almost._ Though instead, I shut the book and threw it at George. He dodged the attack (Sadly) and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you too!" He chirped. He pulled up a chair next to my bed and took a seat. 

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "And where's Edward? Isn't he a dog? He's always following you everywhere."

"Haha," George sarcastically laughed. "But seriously, I managed to escape Edward so I have as much as a few minutes to a few hours with you." 

"Oh, joy," I sighed. 

"C'mon, Aaron!" George smiled. "Please?"

I sighed rolling my eyes, thinking for a minute. I raised both my arms in the air and glanced at him. He raised his eyebrow in confusion before I rolled my eyes.

"What? You think I'll walk with a stab wound on my leg?" I asked. "You'll have to carry me if you want me to go anywhere."

"Oh! Right," George nodded as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around my leg and another behind my back. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small nod.

"So, where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see..." George smiled.


	30. Epilogue

**_Aaron Burr's P.O,V._ **

I blinked my eyes open, sitting up from my bed.

I did my usual routine, putting on clothing a usual knight of America would wear.

I grabbed a book, leaving my room and starting the day. I ate breakfast with the other knights, eating quietly next to Mulligan.

"Morning, Burr," Lafayette greeted as I sat down at the table. I noticed an empty seat between Lafayette and Hamilton who was writing something down.

Laurens had died during the war. That was by far the saddest day of Hamilton's life.

He was known as Washington's right hand man. The bastard who could write pages upon pages about a boring subject. The orphan who would work all day long writing and barely get enough sleep, couldn't even write a more than a few paragraphs describing his friend's death.

Though his behavior has improved when he married the young Elizabeth Schuyler.

"What are we doing today?" Mulligan asked Lafayette.

"Nothing. I decided to give you all a break today. You deserve it after a successful mission yesterday."

Lafayette gave us a smile.

"So..." Thomas started. "What are you guys doing with your day off?"

"Work," Hamilton replied simply, not looking up from the papers.

"Probably the Tavern," Mulligan shrugged.

"I'll go with Hercules," Lafayette chuckled. "You, Burr?"

"Well, I'll probably just read somewhere, where no one can disturb me."

"Geez, that's all you do," Mulligan chuckled. "But it's your choice, man."

I finished breakfast early, walking to the stables and grabbing a horse. Before I left, I bought flowers from a nearby shop. I spurred my horse, galloping out of town and into the forest.

The air smelled like rain due to the light shower last night. It was also going to be autumn soon, so the wind was starting to pick up on speed.

I jumped off my horse, tying its reins to a low branch. I walked through the forest, avoiding thorns and poison ivy.

I soon met up with a small grave, underneath a tree with white bark and moss growing at the foot of the trunk.

I kneeled in front of the grave, placing the flowers at the foot of the stone gently.

"Hey, George," I smiled softly.

It seemed like yesterday when we first kissed. I remember the night he left clear as day. Though, in reality, it has been four years. Four years of letters and war.

He had become King as well, in those four years. His father had taken ill and died, making George Britain's new king. Though shortly after the war ended, which was a year ago, I noticed that the letter had stopped coming.

Seabury visited and well...

He brought me news of George's death.

At first I couldn't handle the news, though Seabury had given me George's sword and red cloak.

They actually buried him here, as his last will. So I got to see him another time before he was buried.

Though, I wish he was here. Alive and by my side. I felt tears build up at the corner of my eyes.

"I miss you, George," I sobbed. "I want you back."

I clutched at the grass.

"He was a great King indeed," I heard someone say behind me. I turned my head, widening my eyes in shock.

Mulligan and Lafayette stood behind me with pitiful looks in their eyes. Lafayette crouched next to me.

"I never expected you of all people to fall in love with King George," Lafayette muttered.

"I didn't expect it either," I let out a breathless laugh, tears flowing down my cheeks. "I miss him so so much." I wiped away my tears with my sleeve. "I kept all his letters. I was so devastated when they stopped coming."

"I can tell you loved him, Burr," Lafayette sighed. "But it's time to move on. George wouldn't want you like this. He would want you to be happy."

_Only the best for you, princess._

I nodded, wiping away my tears once more. Lafayette stood up, dusting himself off.

"Here," Lafayette held out a hand. "Join us for a drink, yeah?"

_Well, if I do die, I die happy. Though, I know that you won't be happy. But I just want you to be happy. With or without me._

"Hey Burr," Mulligan said with a smile. "George will always be in your heart."

I took Lafayette's hand, letting him help me get up.

"Yeah..."


	31. Confession

**_George William Frederick's P.O.V_ **

Aaron's panicked eyes stared at me, trying to tell me something though failing.

"Aaron?" I asked gently. "Are you alright?"

I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes before he yanked me forward, my lips crashing into his.

I finally got to kiss Aaron. This was way different than the kiss when he was intoxicated. This kiss was soft, sweet... real.

Aaron pulled away, tears now quickly running down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my hand as Aaron leaned into my touch.

"I don't want you to leave just yet, George," He hiccuped, sighing. "I love you too much to lose you."

I gave him a soft look before leaning in once more to plant another kiss on his lips. He kissed back though I could practically feel the remorse and the despair coming from Aaron.

I pulled away though pulling Aaron into an embrace soon after.

"I love you too, Aaron," I muttered, tears soon rolling down my cheeks. "I don't want to leave either but it's for the best."

"What if you get killed?" Aaron asked, burying his face into my neck. I stayed silent, letting out a small huff.

"Well if I do die, I die happy. Though I know that you won't be happy. But I just want you to be happy. With or without me." I smiled. I heard calls coming through the forest. I heard Seabury  
calling out to me.

"It seems that I must go," I gave him a sad smile.

He gave me a kiss.

One last time.

"Good bye, Aaron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS IT!
> 
> Thank you all for joining me in this journey even though I didn't really take it seriously.
> 
> I didn't expect people to read it because... as you know KingBurr is a weird ship....
> 
> This book was also supposed to be longer, like three or four more chapters longer. But I started another book in the middle of the story causing me to make this my second priority but I wanted to finish this first before publishing the other story.
> 
> ~Ly <3  
> Love you all!


End file.
